Puck in Love
by sexidebater
Summary: Puck is still heartbroken over Megan, and a fateful quest from Obren to find a stupid stick in Hollywood, leads him to the mortal Alucinda. Something about the girl strikes him as very familiar, and he can't help but fall in love with her and she him. Together, they must save the NeverNever from a great enemy. Happens after the Iron Knight in the Iron Fey. Puck and O/C
1. Chapter 1: Sticks Suck

**Chapter 1: Sticks Suck**

_Puck_

Bleh, Hollywood, I thought as I stepped out of the trod. Stupid Hollywood, they always either got my persona wrong, or they just never came up with new ideas about me.

To these hoity toity director types and script writers, I am just the guy who turned Bottom's head into that of an ass, making me to be a character that should only be talked about should they ever do a remake of a Midsummer's Night Dream.

Otherwise, I was strictly Shakespeare. Freaking hate Hollywood, and I wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary. I would rather be off doing my own thing, like moping about Megan Chase because she chose my mopey former best friend Ash, exiled Prince of the Unseelie court and now the King of the Iron Kingdom, over me. They got married last week and oh my god! I wanted to scream! How could she choose him?

If it were up to me, right now, I would be in a pub in england, drinking to my heart's content, not having a care in the world. But Obren made me come out here to Hollywood to find some damn magical stick for his uptight bitch wife.

Why he sent me, the "fool," I don't know, but here I am, looking for a damn stuck in the land of glamour, glamour that has NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! God I hate mortals sometimes.

I walked out onto Sunset Boulevard in the Californian spring even though it felt more like summer, at sunset. The smoggy air filled my lungs and I almost doubled over from coughing so hard. I needed to find this stuck quickly and then get the fuck out of this god forbidden hell hole and get back to Leanside's, where she will let me get wasted in a safe place.

I thought over the hints that Obren had given me about this fucking stick. He said that it was in the home of the "Trojans" and that it was only accessible on one Saturday of the year at night. And apparently, today was that only Saturday.

With my heart broken, I trudged to the nearest phone booth to start the search for these damn Trojans.

_ELSEWHERE_

I'm faking the smile on my face as my mother snaps another picture of me and my prom date. I continued to fake the smile as the boy put the stupid flower on my wrist.

I couldn't believe that I had to go through this stupid rite of passage my junior year, but when mom heard that Jason, captain of the Chess Team had asked me to prom, she denied me the right to refuse him.

After much argument, we came to the compromise that I would go to prom with this nerd only, if I got to pick my dress and she got no input. She agreed on the condition that I actually wear a dress

I went with a dress that made me look like a fey. Winter fey to be exact. It was a knee length dress that was covered in aurora crystals in the bodice and had delicate designs on the bottom.

Prom theme was masquerade and my mask made me look like a mysterious ice goddess. My outfit made my pale skin look snow white and my black hair that was usually in a pony tail was placed into an elegant updo. My mask completely hid my identity as it covered half of my face.

"Okay Jason, let's get going," I prodded, wanting to escape my mom's photo session as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Alucinda," she pleaded, "Just one more? Please?"

Begrudgingly, I consented, knowing it would be the easiest way to make her leave me alone.

Finally she stopped taking pictures and Jason Escorted me out of the house and to the limo that the chess team had rented together.

Instantly, I knew this was going to be a very long and unforgettable night.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shakespearean Meeting

Chapter 2: A Shakespearean Meeting

_Alucinda_

Music was seeping out of the building when we got the school. I slipped my mask on before the lime door opened so nobody would know it was me. Jason exited the vehicle before me and held his out his hand to assist me. I grudgingly accepted it.

Walking to the door, the symbol of a Trojan, our school mascot was a pasted to the door, screaming school pride or spirit or whatever. I just thought to myself only one more year of this hell hole and then I was off to Harvard, on the other side of the court. I was already accepted and was just working on keeping my grades up. I had no time for dance and was only going to this one to please my mother and keep her off of my back.

We entered the gymnasium and immediately I was dragged to the dance floor where Jason attempted to impress me with his "moves."

Again, I thought this was going to be a very long and very unforgettable night.

_Puck_

Oh my Obren! This stupid stick was at a high school, and the only time I could get it was during their prom, which was tonight. This was going to suck. I did not have the time or energy to go to a prom! Clothes wasn't a problem as I glamoured a tux and a crow's mask to match their theme, but dealing with these teenagers was a problem.

I trudged my way to the school and pushed through the doors, struggling to get through the throngs of students. That is when I saw her across the dance floor in the arms of some gangly looking boy.

He spun her around and I got a good look at her face. Her beauty was stunning, and suddenly, I didn't give a shit about the stupid fucking stuck. I just cared about her and I wanted to kill the stupid gangly nerd that had his arms wrapped around that thin waist where her hips were exaggerated by that tight, white dress.

Quicksilver colored eyes peeked out from behind a snow white mask.

I was a goner. I knew that as soon as I had seen her, that I wanted to get her alone and find out more and if that goddess uttered even one word, I would be putty in her hands, responding to her every beck and call.

_Alucinda_

Jason spun me around again and I was starting to get dizzy. he finally stopped and it was then, as I peered over his shoulder, I saw him.

There was a mop of red hair on his head with laughing green eyes showing from behind a mask. His plump pink lips had a smile that was threatening to appear at any second. I gave him the 'one over' and discovered that he was wearing a black tux with a black bow tie, but absolutely no shoes. The boy was barefoot.

Jason, of course, ruined the moment by spinning me around again and the boy was gone from my line of vision.

Even though I saw him only for a few seconds, I knew that I wanted him for my own, I wanted him to be my everything and anything. I didn't care about anything but him. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

_Puck & Alucinda_

I was going to find that mysterious creature, learn its' name, and make it my own


	3. Chapter 3: Pilgrims Palms

**Hello people who read this, I am learning how to do authors notes and what not. I made this one longer, and I will be making my stories longer from now on! Please be patient with me as I slowly learn how to use this stuff! Thank you! Review/comment the story and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pilgrims Palms

_Puck_

Damn it, damn it, damn it! This was supposed to be an easy recon trip for the King's bitchy wife. I was supposed to find a damn stick, take it, then return to Obren's kingdom, give the Queen the stupid stuck, then go get wasted and mope! I was not supposed to fall for a mortal girl!

"Okay Robin," I thought to myself, "Get your head in the game, get the stupid stick and then get out of here!"

I muttered that to myself multiple times as I made my way through the gym avoiding dancing couples. I noticed a few fey here and there, all three kinds of few, and they were feeding off of the glamour produced by the mortals. I tried my best to not think about Megan and her dancing with her new husband.

That didn't work out too well. I still thought about them.

I looked for the stick and tried to forget that mystery girl's face when something grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a dark corner of the gym.

* * *

_Alucinda_

Once the accursed song had ended, I excused myself from Jason's company, citing that I needed to use the restroom as a reason for leaving him.

I shoved students aside, looking for that boy. I don't know what it was, but something told me that I needed to find him before it was too late and that if I didn't find him, then something really bad would happen.

Suddenly, I located him. He was stumbling around, trying to avoid students. He had a look of frustration across his face, showing that he would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. I snuck up behind him and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him into a dark section of the gym.

I knew he was to be my downfall, but in my mind, i had a whole "Fuck you Harvard," mentality going on. I needed him, and I needed this boy to know it.

He was even more beautiful up close. the gentle glow of the light illuminated his features. He looked around wildly at first, trying to get his bearings when his eyes found mine and he calmed down. His eyes were as green as spring grass and twinkled with mischief.

One of his exquisite hands grasped mine and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

* * *

_Puck_

I stumbled back; shocked that something had grabbed me. I looked around wildly, trying to figure out what it was. That was when my eyes met hers, the goddess from the dance floor.

She was even more beautiful up close. Her long black hair was in an up do that framed her face perfectly. She had plump, red, rosy lips and striking silver eyes. She was about six inches shorter than me, but I didn't mind at all. She was perfect.

I wanted to impress this girl and make her pine for me, never wanting me to go, because well, I didn't want to go and I never wanted to leave her company. There was extreme intelligence behind those eyes, and I knew I would have to pull out all the stops to impress her.

I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment that would surely impress her.

I quoted good old William himself, that bastard's best play, Romeo and Juliet.

Grasping her hand, I brought it up to my lips and brushed my lips over her knuckles and whispered,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

She gasped, recognizing the lines instantly. Giggling, she smiled up at me, and decided to play along.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

I was right in my prediction, I was a goner. A girl who can quote Shakespeare is a girl after my heart. Now, this was only Romeo and Juliet. If she could quote 'A Midsummer Night's Dream," then I would love her. If she could quote me, then I would be hearing wedding bells in our future.

I smiled at her and kissed her knuckles again. "Madam," I whispered, "must we truly go through the lines of Shakespeare, or may I just go ahead and kiss you already?"

Her eyes flashed with surprise as her cheeks reddened. A reluctant nod ensued, as if she wanted this, but didn't know it would happen so soon.

Taking that as a yes, I swooped my head down, and stopped right in front of her lips, almost ready to kiss her, but wanting to make her need it.

She leaned in, trying to close the gap between us. As our lips were about to touch, a shrill screech followed by a loud, deep roar, stopped us in our tracks. I recognized that kind of roar. It was the same roar that originally killed Arielle.

Looking over in the direction of the stage, I located a group of mortals running from the area, a fey or two staying back, their weapons drawn, ready to fight.

Then I saw it. It was possibly one of the biggest, ugliest Wyvern I have ever seen.

The beast looked around wildly, as if on a mission, then it spotted me and roared again.

It had been sent to assassinate me.


	4. Chapter 4: SHLOOOP!

Chapter 4: SHLOOOOP!

_Puck_

Shit shit shit! It was a Wyvern and it was here for me! Who had I pissed off now? It was obviously somebody in the winter court because that is where the damn things were from.

I started to formulate a plan in my head meant for defense when I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"What is that thing?" the girl I had been about to kiss asked. Under normal circumstances, she shouldn't have been able to see the monster, seeing only whatever the glamour made it out to be. But she referred to the Wyvern as an "it" which meant, she saw it for what it was.

"It's a Wyvern," I replied quickly, conjuring a knife up in my hand. I twirled it around in my fingers, looking for weak spots on the body.

"Why is it here?" the ever inquisitive goddess asked me softly. I risked a glance down at her and saw her glaring not at me, but at it, as if she was ready to murder it with just her eyes.

"I think that it is here for me," I replied truthfully, fully admitting that I was the one who was putting her in danger.

She remained silent, contemplating the situation. I looked back at the Wyvern, seeing it knock over the two fey that had stood up to fight it. One of them flew against the wall, knocked unconscious, the other one disappeared due to death.

I knew I needed to act fast.

"Look ma'am, I need you to stay back as I fight this creature, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." I said to her, not taking my eyes off the Wyvern as it slowly made its way to us, knocking mortals out of the way.

As mortals ran past us, I caught blips of speech from them stating it was a gunman in the building. So that is what the glamour portrayed it as.

I left the girl there, temporarily forgetting about her, concerned only for her safety. Approaching the Wyvern, I jumped on it and started my attack.

* * *

_Alucinda_

I wasn't crazy. I genuinely wasn't crazy.

I had seen creatures like this one before, this thing that the boy referred to as a Wyvern, but never had I actually had to face one.

When I was younger, I would see these scary creatures all the time. I once tried to tell my mother, but she gave me this glazed-over look that made me feel like I was crazy. So I never mentioned the creatures that I would see.

I watched the boy, who I now sensed was more of a man fighting the monster. My blood felt as if it was boiling and I wanted to jump into the fight as well. This creature was encroaching on my territory and as I was about to jump in and fight alongside the boy when something grabbed me from behind.

"Don't do it Alucinda," a deep voice whispered in my ear, "You're about to get involved in a war that will destroy the Iron Kingdom, don't do it. Go home. Forget about all of this."

The hand let me go and I jerked round to try and catch a glimpse of whatever it was that held me. Nobody was there except for fleeing students and staff. I looked around for Jason, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be there. I didn't see him anywhere, So I guessed that he had escaped.

Turning back to the fight, I watched the boy with red hair leap about the monster. He wasn't proving to be successful as the Wyvern just played games with him.

I thought about listening to whoever told me to leave, but that boy right now needed help, and there was no way in hell that he could be allowed to die. I looked for a weapon, but found none. I knew that I needed to get involved in this fight right now or that boy would die.

I heard a scream, the boy had been flung into the wall by the monster and the monster was closing in on him.

Furious at it, one word possessed my thoughts, "Mine."

The rush of adrenaline occurred and I decided to attack. With power coursing through my veins, I made my move.

Running, I jumped onto the back of the Wyvern, wrapped my arms around its scaly neck, and pulled off its head.

A sickening "SHHLOOOSHP" came from its neck as it separated from its body.

Throwing the head to the side, I jumped off of its back and marched to the boy.

"Who are you?" I demanded, needing to know everything that was going on because my safety was involved.

The boy pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at me.

"I am Puck. You may also call me Robin, as in Robin Goodfellow. The infamous trickster." He said in a serious voice.

With all the trouble that I had just gone through, I actually believed him, that he was THE Puck.

The world went black at that moment.

* * *

_Puck_

She passed out from shock.


	5. Chapter 5: I Am A Cat!

Chapter 5: I am a cat!

_Puck_

I took the girl home. I figured out where she lived by the ID in her bag. It was rather easy. I also found out that her name was Alucinda.

She was still blacked out. When we had left, the police had arrived, looking for a supposed gunman. All students had been accounted for, except one of them. Some kid name Jacob or James, just something with a J. I didn't really care. If only one mortal was eaten tonight, then I did a pretty damn good job!

I trudged down a surprisingly quiet LA street to Alucinda's house. I think that it was quiet because people were locked up tight for the night inside their houses after facing the possible "mass shooting," aka Wyvern attack.

Before I had left, I grabbed the prom queen's scepter. It was a wooden scepter, and apparently, was what I was looking for. I wasn't going to return to the king and queen empty-handed.

This girl, Alucinda was surprisingly very light and was very easy to carry. I located her house and walked up to the door. I figured that it would not be a good idea to just leave her there because, well, this is . I knocked on the door.

A panicked looking woman jerked it open, as if she was waiting at the door for anyone who had news on her daughter.

She shrieked a bit and ushered me inside, not asking questions. She led me up the stairs to a girly looking room where she pointed towards a bed. I took the initiative and laid Alucinda down on the bed.

The woman coddled the girl and ignored me. That was a problem of being fey. Mortals tend to forget us easily. I just hoped that Alucinda would forget me as well.

I let myself out of the house and walked down the sidewalk. I returned to the trod where I proceeded to return to Obren's court and give him the damn scepter.

Now I had to figure out who was trying to kill me.

* * *

_Alucinda_

I woke up in my own soft bed. The memories of the attack flooded my brain. For a second, I thought that it might have been all a dream when I noticed that I was still in my dress.

I looked around and located my mother passed out in a plush chair that was in my room. She wore her pink robe that was loosened in the front and under that sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She looked pathetic and worried. I wondered how the hell I got home and if she would have any insight for me on the mystery.

It was still dark outside, I looked at my clock and it said that it was five in the morning.

Throwing myself back onto my bed, I remembered the name. When that boy was on the ground, he told me that his name was Puck, as in Robin Goodfellow Puck. I needed to look into that like, now.

I pretended to have just woken up and called for my mom.

"Mom?" I said, in a sleepy voice. She jerked up, wide awake and saw me asleep.

"Oh thank god you're awake! Some random boy brought you home. I was so worried after the shooting that I was pacing by the door. When there was a knock, I thought it was the police, but it was you passed out!" She rambled, rushing over to me and cooing over me.

I pushed her hands away and asked "What was the boy's name? What did he look like?"

She thought for a moment, "I didn't ask for his name, but I think he had red hair."

I nodded, "Mom, you should go get some sleep. I'm alright. I'm just going to change then go back to bed. Okay?"

She smiled, "Okay," with that she left me alone.

When my door was closed, I jumped out of bed and pulled my dress off. Standing in only my bra and undies, I said screw it and got my laptop and looked up 'Robin Goodfellow.'

I researched until the sun was already past the mountains and was up. There was so little actually about THE Robin Goodfellow as a person, and just a lot about him as a Shakespearean character.

But I did find a lot about the fey in general and different ways to attract them.

That was the route that I would have to take. I would have to try to attract the fey.

Now, as a sensible girl who is already accepted into Harvard, one might say that I'm too old to believe in fairies, but what I saw that night was unbelievable and to believe it was the only solution.

In the words of Spock "_If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._"

I had nothing else to go on, and it was the only plausible explanation for what had happened last night. I decided that I would start trying to bring the fey to me that night in the park. School was almost over, I had nothing to lose, and I needed to know the truth. If I could get any fey to come, then I would have a chance of figuring this out!

Nothing is working!

This is my fifth day of standing outside in the park at night waiting for something to happen.

And so far, nothing has happened!

I started to pace around, trying to calm my nerves. I know the fey get skittish and all, but I did everything that the websites that I have visited told me what to do. But nothing!

I walked to the pond that was close by me. It was about 2 feet deep in the middle and about 10 feet across. I glared at it, hating the pond, the lily pads, the trees, the everything! Most of all, I hated the mysterious Puck figure!

The temperature suddenly changed drastically, the air getting much much colder. I could see my breath. Ice started to creep out from the edge of the pond and made it freeze solid.

I jumped back, the frozen pond becoming unfrozen as I did so. Looking at my hands, I tried to figure out what just happened.

I had felt a surge of power when the pond had frozen, so I sensed that I had something to do with it. Either that or I was hallucinating. I didn't know.

"It was you, you're not hallucinating mortal. I promise you that." a feline sounding voice purred from behind me.

I jerked around and looked frantically for the location of the voice.

There was a huge, grey cat with a cooky smile on its face sitting on a tree branch that was at eye level with me. It stared at me with big yellow eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there looking like a fool. Do you want to find that bastard Goodfellow or not?" said the cat.

Okay, I officially was freaking out, I must be hallucinating.

The cat smiled and jumped down from the tree, and stalked over to me.

"Human," he said, "is your name Alucinda? Because if it is, then that explains a lot."

I nodded, still in shock that a cat was talking to me.

"Well, come along Alucinda, we have a lot of work to do and little time to get it done. So lets get a move on!" that cat chirped as it turned and walked away, flicking its tail as if it is telling me to follow it.

I started to follow it but stopped, "Wait, what is your name? What are you?" I said to the cat thing.

The cat stopped and turned to me and purred, "Why, human, I am Grimalkin. And I am a cat!"


	6. Chapter 6: Halfling

Chapter 6: Halfing

_Puck_

Returning to Leanansidhe's was useless. For investigative reporting that is. Nobody had any information on the wyvren attack in the mortal world. I even hunted down the other few that were there and they knew nothing.

I had hit a block and I had no idea what to do. I walked around the room that Leanansidhe had let me borrow for the next few days. I tried my hardest to think of any potential enemies.

Of course, I thought up of dozens, from anybody who was still on the side of the old Iron King from back in the day, to any member of the unseelie court, a few fey girls who were mad at me, just about anybody. But none of them would send an assassin, if they wanted me dead, they would come after me themselves.

I didn't get it. I groaned and threw myself back onto my bed and glared at the ceiling. The ceiling actually was very interesting with various patterns on it. Leave it to Leanansidhe to make it so that even with her guests laying in bed, no matter where they looked, they would always be entertained.

I closed my eyes and thought of Meghan. She was happy now in the Iron Realm as their queen. Ever since Ice Boy arrived in her hall with a brand spanking new soul, they have been inseparable.

I wish she had chosen me. I would be the better person.

My thoughts drifted from Meghan to that interesting girl Alucinda who I had rescued. I wondered what role she had in this, and how she could even see the wyvren for what it was. She seemed to be aware that it was not in fact a gunman but instead, a monster.

Also, she looked very familiar. Like I had seen her face somewhere before but I just couldn't place it. I thought over how her face looked and tried to place it. The more I concentrated on her, the more I wanted to see her again.

I needed to fight that urge. Romance needed to be the last thing on my mind for awhile. Alucinda was not good for me, she couldn't help me because, first, she wasn't fey, second, she needed to forget this, it would put her in danger!

I tried to force my thoughts away from her but they kept returning to the way she looked as I carried her home and how she smelled before she tore the wyvren's head off.

Gods how I wanted her.

* * *

_Alucinda_

I'm following a cat.

Through the forest I might add.

I'm following a cat through a forest I never even knew existed.

This cat named Grimalkin took me through this door in the back of this LA club, it was a door that he called a trod and through it, we wound up in this fucked up forest that was vibrant, and beautiful, but looked like it was going to eat me.

I hate my life sometimes.

The cat stopped and swished its tail back and forth, eyes darting around. It looked back at me.

"Something is coming human, something that is very bad." The cat hissed as it slowly disappeared from view.

I swore, "Damn it you stupid cat! You leave me here stranded in the middle of the freaking forest without a weapon! Stupid cats! This is why I am a dog person!"

As soon as those words had left my mouth, the biggest wolf I had ever seen came running into the glen. It was a gigantic wolf that was bigger than any wolf I could have ever imagined. It halted right in front of me and came closer to my face.

Its big, wet nose touched my face, smelling me. I froze, scared shitless.

It growled.

The wolf growled at me!

"You smell like that damn cat," it then said in a gruff voice.

I was in shock, and I would have fainted but I didn't know if the wolf would eat me.

It took another wiff of me, "And you smell like something else. It is faint, but cold, cruel and icy."

The wolf glared at me with big yellow eyes as it tried to figure out what I was.

Then the answer came to mind, "You are winter fey! Of course! That explains your odd smell. Now halfling, where is the cat?"

Grimalkin decided to make an appearance and popped into sight on a branch right above the wolf.

"Hello wolfy!" Grimalkin purred, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Cat!" The wolf growled, stepping back from me and looking at the cat, "Why did you bring a halfing to the NeverNever? A winter halfing at that. Especially at this moment! Something dangerous is after that stupid red head."

"Wolfy, why are you out here? You're suppose to be chasing little girls who are visiting their grandmothers." The cat purred back with an amused grin.

"I would, but, Ash heard what happened to Puck and he didn't want Meghan to freak out and send the entire Iron Army to go protect Goodfellow, so Ash didn't tell her and asked if I could find out anything," the wolf growled back, glaring at the cat, "You know something don't you cat?"

The cat smiled at the wolf, "Alucinda, I am terribly sorry for not introducing you two, Wolfy, this is Alucinda, a winter halfling, I'm unsure of her fey parent and Alucinda, this is the Big Bad Wolf."

I looked at the wolf, this was too much, and of course, I said the stupidest thing imaginable.

"Can I pet you?"

The wolf looked at me confused while Grimalkin almost fell off the tree branch from laughing so hard.

It looked at me cautiously and nodded yes. Slowly I reached out my hand and felt his soft, thick fur. It was well kept as if the Wolf was extremely vain. I ran my hand over his fur a few times then pulled it back.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

The wolf huffed at me then turned by to Grimalkin, "Okay Cat, why is she here?"

Grimalkin looked at him and smiled, "Because, she's a catalyst. And she needs to find Goodfellow. But first, I thought that I would take her to Winter then to Goodfellow. I believe that the Queen would be very interested in meeting this one. Don't you agree?"

The Wolf looked me over and nodded.

"Come, I will escort you, make sure that nobody bothers you. Besides, Grimalkin flees at the first sight of danger."

I scurried after the wolf, trying to not get left behind. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Found

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**I have senior finals this week for high school, so this will me my last update until Thursday most likely. Otherwise, I need to focus. So I'm dragging myself away from all my stories for the rest of the week until after finals. Please come check back on Thursday though! Any questions, just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Found

_Puck_

I gave up.

I sent a message to Ash and told him what had just happened. He told me that he would meet me at the edge of the Iron Kingdom that night.

I approached the edge of the boundaries cautiously, trying to avoid pissing anybody off. I was early by ten minutes. I sat down on a stump and waited for his royal iciness to show.

I thankfully didn't have to wait long.

Ash showed up early as well about five minutes after I had arrived. He located me instantly. Walking towards me, I stood up and greeted him

He nodded at me.

"Well Robin, what have you gotten yourself into now?" He asked me.

I sighed, "I don't know Ash, all I know is that somebody sent a Wyvren after me in the mortal realm and everything has gone to shit since then."

He stared at me, his icy eyes boring into mine, "There is something you aren't telling me. It involves a girl that you have met. Tell me about her."

I sighed again and began telling him the story of what had happened that night at the Prom dance.

Once I had finished my story, Ash looked at me with pity, an emotion that he would have never displayed six months before.

"Robin, you've gotten yourself into a jam with this one. But somebody is after you. Wyvrens don't enter the mortal world freely. It was sent, probably by somebody in winter," he looked at me and sarcastically stated, "I don't know who would want to kill you who is in the winter court."

I smiled, chuckling at that one. I had pissed off essentially everybody in the winter court.

"Well then, what should I do Ash?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing but wait. We don't know what will happen next, but you need to stay on your toes. Sleep with one eye open and check in with me now and then so I know that you're fine. Got it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and Ash, don't tell Meghan about any of this. She has enough on her plate as is."

Ash agreed with me and returned to the Iron Realm. I groaned and tried to figure out what to do next. My thoughts returned to Alucinda, and I decided to just cave and try to find her. Maybe she would be a clue.

* * *

_Alucinda_

I was going to meet the Unseelie Fey Queen. Queen Mab. Grimalkin said it was because he wanted to see if she might know who my fey parent was. I had no idea how this cat think that he had one in it with the queen, but I was just going to hope that she didn't freeze me or something.

We entered the winter realm, and it was A LOT colder than LA. But for some reason, I didn't mind too terribly. It was, surprisingly comfortable. In the mortal realm, I would have freaked out about the temperature drop and how cold it was. But now that I was in the fairy realm, I didn't mind that much.

We walked and walked and walked until Grimalkin finally said, "We're in Tir Na Nog. Now Alucinda," he turned to me, "You must not show your emotions. The winter fey prey on emotions and will destroy you if they find your weakness. You must become frozen. Understood?"

I nodded, making myself cold. Acting like I was when I had to deal with a varsity football player who was hitting on me. I was cold during those moments.

Grimalkin led us through a town. I walked behind him and behind me was the wolf. All the fey living in that area got out of the way of the wolf, glancing at me since they were trying to figure out why I was keeping the company of the Big Bad Wolf and a cat.

Grimalkin ignored all of them and strutted up to the palace. We were stopped by guards.

"What is your business here cat?" they demanded.

Grimalkin looked up at them amused and turned to Wolf. Wolf growled and the guards backed down and ran. The cat continued to lead us straight into the throne room where a harshly beautiful woman was sitting on the throne.

She glared at the two animals accompanying me.

"Grimalkin! What are you doing here? Haven't you caused me enough trouble with assisting my only son in his quest to betray me?! And Wolf! I have not called on you! What are you doing here?" the woman boomed.

Grimalkin bowed, as did the wolf. I followed suit quickly, trying to fade into the background.

"Your highness, I realize that I have been nothing but cruel to you as of late, but I have brought something that I think will make you forgive me," Grimalkin started, he looked at me. "My lady, stories tell of a long-lost daughter of yours who was frisked away in the dead of night right after her birth and was taken to the mortal world where she was lost. Well, my lady, I have found a supposed halfing, but I don't believe that she's a halfing."

He looked up at the queen, "I believe that this girl, Alucinda, the one that I have brought to you, is your long-lost daughter, Princess Aneira."

The Queen looked at me as if I had just fallen out of the sky. The Wolf looked at me shocked as well.

As per usual, I passed out, again.


	8. Chapter 8: Stupid (insert explicit) Cat!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**SOOO! HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED, I DID A LOT OF STUFF! AFTER SCHOOL ON THURSDAY I RAN ERRANDS WITH MY MOM AND MEMA, THEN I STAYED AT MY AUNTS HOUSE THAT NIGHT AND I WORKED DAYCARE ON FRIDAY. YESTERDAY WAS MY GRADUATION PARTY AND I MADE $545 TOTAL AFTER POKER AND TODAY IS THE INDY 500! BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 8! I'LL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 9 OUT TODAY AS WELL BEFORE THE GRADUATION CEREMONY!  
**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Stupid *%^ Cat!

Alucinda

I woke up in a room unfamiliar to me. There was a lot of weight on my chest that prevented me from sitting up. I moved my head to try and look at it and found that Grimalkin was sitting on my chest.

The damn cat was looking at me with big yellow eyes as it stood up and stretched on my body. "Good morning princess. Are you going to stay awake this time?"

I glared at him, "Way to spring that shit on me Grimalkin! Could you be a more evil cat? You could have at least warned me."

"What fun would that have been? Besides, if you had passed out there, then it wouldn't have been as easy to get here because we would have had to carry you. Now think about how your mother is feeling. She flipped out when she found out who you were, actually it was quite-"

"Grimalkin!" I cut him off, "Where is the proof that she is my mother? What about the woman who raised me? The woman who I actually call mom?"

He shrugged, "Well, obviously you were just dropped off at that house and somebody made that woman believe that you were her daughter. Nothing against her, but she's not your mother. The queen is."

"How do we know for sure?" I growled, sitting up and forcing Grimalkin off of me.

Grimalkin hissed at me, pissed that I had forced him to move, "I just know! You are a pretty damn powerful winter fey, I found you in the mortal world, and you look like Mab. So she probably is your mother. She wants you to meet her in the throne room in five minute by the way. She needs to talk to you."

Grimalkin then jumped down from my bed and disappeared. I groaned and tossed myself back onto the bed. Damn that stupid cat. Damn him.

* * *

Puck

She was in the fucking winter court! I mean, wtf? How the fuck did she wind up in the winter court? She was mortal for fucks sake!

What the fuck?

I thought to myself about what I had just gone through.

I had returned to Leanansidhe's to see if anybody in the area around Alucinda's home had seen her. They all had. Apparently she had tried to attract fey to her so she could quiz them about me!

And apparently, she had done quite a few of the rituals correctly but the fey in the area knew not to test me and reveal themselves so they had just let her be.

But then, apparently, Alucinda froze the pond and then a cat came by and led her away. Already I knew what was going on. That fucking cat Grimalkin had somehow gotten involved and now my girl was in the winter court.

I was pissed. In fact, I was beyond pissed! How dare that stupid cat mess with my girl! Oh, when I got ahold of that cat, he was so dead!

I mean, why Alucinda? I mean, she did freeze a lake but did that constitute for her going into the fairy realm? NO! I don't think so!

Stupid fucking cat better run when I get to Tir Na Nog!


	9. Chapter 9: Dopamine

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**I'M JUST GOING TO KEEP ON WRITING UNTIL I RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE DAY! I MIGHT WRITE INTO THE NIGHT. WE WILL SEE!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dopamine

_Puck_

Fuck I hate the winter realm! It is also so cold here! But the hate of that car fueled me. As I entered the city, I hid my identity, wanting to get to the palace with little trouble. All around me, there was a huge fuss of people gossiping about some long lost daughter.

I blocked it all out, hell bent on only killing that cat when I got ahold of him and then interviewing Alucinda to see what she knew if anything.

I got closer to the castle and found the guards there guarding the castle with all their might. They glared at me.

"Goodfellow," one of them hissed, "The queen usually would tell us to capture you so she could freeze you, but she wants an audience with you."

I looked at them curiously, "What? She's expecting me?"

They nodded and let me into the castle, "Straight into the throne room Goodfellow. And no funny business."

I walked past them and pulled down my hood. There was no point in me trying to hide my identity anymore. I looked around the gardens and noticed all the frozen people. They were all frozen in various states of fear, forever living. There were some summer fey, a few of them I actually knew.

I shuddered at the thought of being frozen alongside them forever.

I approached the castle doors and pushed them open. Entering the throne room I looked around and noticed that there were two thrones instead of one as usual.

Mab was occupying one of them in all her wintery beautiful glory. The seat next to her was occupied by a strangely familiar girl with long black hair and a pale complexion.

I realized that it was my girl.

Alucinda was sitting next to Queen Mab.

I suddenly realized where I had seen her face before.

Alucinda was Prince Ash's sister.

* * *

_Alucinda_

Once I had gotten over the shock that I was the princess of the Unseelie Fey in the Winter Realm and the daughter of Queen Mab, I finally met my mother.

She kept calling me Aneira. Apparently it was Welsh for snow. I asked her if she could call me Alucinda until I got used to the idea of being a princess in the first place. She denied my request and tole me she would call me Aneira because it would help me adjust faster. Her logic was sound.

We talked for a while in private. Mab explained a lot of things to me.

Apparently, 16 ½ years ago when I was born, nobody knew of the pregnancy because Mab had many enemies. So when I was born, I was kept a secret until it was sure that I would survive. But the night I was born, somebody knew, they snuck into the castle, kidnapped me, and I was never seen again.

It was unknown if I was even alive or if I was dead. If I was alive, then I was probably in the mortal world and unreachable by Mab's forces.

It was kept a secret but rumors still got out.

Mab didn't know who exactly my father was but she did know that he was winter fey and that he was one of her subjects. I apparently had all my mother's powers.

Then she told me about her other three sons. Apparently, her sons Sage and Rowan had died recently. Sage had died by the hand of the Iron Knights because Rowan had sent them to kill him, and Rowan was killed by Prince Ash. Rowan had apparently became a traitor and had joined the Iron Fey forces. Mab explained the different kinds of fey to me. Apparently the internet didn't keep up to date on everything fey and was rather slow.

Her only living son was Prince Ash. He was exiled because he had married the daughter of the Seelie King Oberon and she was now the Queen of the Iron Fey. So she was forced to disown him. She would tolerate his presence at official events, but that was it.

I was her only heir now.

She had sworn to train me well. Training would begin in a week once she had gotten everything ready. She then asked about how I had wound up here in the first place. So I told her about prom night and about how Robin Goodfellow had saved me.

"Well that little shit finally proved himself useful! I now understand why Oberon kept him around for so long!" She said, rolling her eyes.

Apparently, most people found Puck to be annoying since he was a trickster.

At that moment when she had said that, the throne room doors opened and a man with red hair and twinkling green eyes entered.

My heart started to flutter and do little flips when I realized that it was Puck. I heard Mab growl next to me, but I stopped caring.

My well-tuned mind when into explanation mode where I tried to keep calm by explaining to myself what was going on. It was a method I had developed years ago when fellow classmates pissed me off with their stupidity.

I realized that my dopamine, norepinephrine and phenylethylamine levels were rising very quickly and that my focus was mainly on him. My heart rate was speeding up and this sensation that I was feeling was attraction. I was very much attracted to Robin Goodfellow of the Seelie court and according to Mab, that was very, very, very bad news.


	10. Chapter 10: Never Say Thank You

Chapter 10: Never say "Thank You"

_Puck_

I bowed. It was the proper thing to do and I didn't know what else to do.

Mab glared at me while Alucinda looked at me with dopey lovey dovie eyes. Gosh she is so pretty...

Wait, I'm getting off track here! I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to the queen.

"You're highness, I am here to talk to the girl sitting next to you, Alucinda is what I know her as. Recently I was nearly killed and I'm trying to see if the lady had any connections to it in any way." I said to the queen, bowing again.

She glared at me, then in a clear voice, boomed, "Robin Goodfellow, on my days I would laugh in your face about your stupidity of coming to my court after everything you have put me through, but, today is an exception. I know of no Alucinda's, but the woman sitting next to me is my long lost daughter Aneira. You saved her life and I can assure you, she had nothing to do with the plot to kill you, but you may question her because she may have noticed something else."

She then closed her mouth only to reopen it, "Goodfellow, I usually would never say this, but," she paused and then choked out the words "Thank you."

I almost passed out from shock! The Unseelie queen now owed me a favor!

* * *

_Alucinda_

Holy shit, mom owed Puck a favor!

* * *

_Puck_

I looked up at the queen with surprise written all over my face. I mean, the queen is not one who usually would owe favors, especially to the court jester of the Seelie court!

I looked up at her, "Really your highness?"

She nodded, "Yes, now I have a room ready for you. I expected your arrival. You may talk to my daughter after you have rested. She too needs rest."

Mab stood up and left at that. Alucinda started walking to me but guards escorted her away. Then another set of guards came up to me and led me away to another room.

I laid on the bed in the icy kingdom, thinking over those beautiful silver eyes What I wouldn't do to protect her.

A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

_Alucinda_

My mother's guards escorted me away back to my room. The cat was waiting in there for me.

"Well then, I take it as pretty boy showed his face?" Grimalkin purred at me.

I huffed, peeling off the shirt I had on and changing into a tank top. As I said, the temperature was fairly decent for me. I blame the fact that I was a winter faery for me not minding the cold too terribly.

Once I had placed on the black tank top, I released my hair from the ponytail that it was in and let it cascade past my shoulders. I glared at my reflection in the mirror.

My body was pale but I fit in perfectly with everybody in the kingdom. I groaned, turned around and walked back out the door.

"Don't forget to use protection!" chided that damn stupid cat.

I walked to Puck's room, I knew the room my mother had prepared for him. It was down the hall from mine. I knocked gently on the door.

There was a stirring from within and the door opened to reveal a very weary looking Robin Goodfellow.

My heart fluttered in my chest. He was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11: Almost

Chapter 11: Almost

_Puck_

Alucinda was the one who had knocked. I opened the door to reveal a very hot looking Alucinda. She was wearing a black tank top that accentuated her breasts. God damn, my hormones started to take over and I got the urge to tear that shirt off with my teeth.

I fought the urge, resisting the need to throw her onto my bed and ravage her. I had no idea what was going on with me but I was out of it! This girl did something to me that I didn't understand fully.

I cleared my throat, "Hello Alu- I mean Aneira. Can I help you with something?"

I looked at her, my face reddening.

She sighed, "Don't call me that. I don't like that name. I grew up with Alucinda so call me that please. And yes you can help me. Will you come on a walk with me around the courtyard real quick? We need to talk."

I nodded nervously, following her out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She led me into the courtyard where all the statues where. She stopped and stared at one of them.

"They are so creepy. Mother says that I will get use to them, but I don't know how." she whispered.

I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder, a simple gesture of comfort. She placed her hand over mine and leaned her head onto my hand. I knew she wanted more.

She turned around and came really close to my face. Even though she was shorter than me, if I bent down or she stood on her toes, we would be kissing.

* * *

_Alucinda_

I couldn't take it any more. I like this guy, possibly loved him.

And I wanted to feel his lips on mine already!

After facing a statue of a saytar frozen in time with panic in his eyes, I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder. Damn it! I wanted more!

Sliding my hand on top of his, I leaned my head to him, indicating that I wanted him to touch me more. Then I grew a pair.

I turned around and was nearly face to face with him. There were only a few inches left between us. I wanted those inches closed, but i knew I had to play it smartly.

"Hi," I whispered, looking at his lips then his eyes.

"Hi," he said smiling. Robin brought a hand up to my face and gently stroked it.

I pressed my head into his hand, closing my eyes. When i opened them he was closer to my face.

Robin leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me. His granny smith apple green eyes were twinkling with laughter and care free times. His rosy pink lips were opened slightly.

"Princess, I am terribly sorry for dragging you into all of this," he whispered, humor in his voice.

I smiled up at him and whispered back, "I don't mind, I like where I am at this moment."

He chuckled, a deep hearty chuckle, "Good, because I'm about to intrude more on your personal space."

HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!

Robin's hand snaked around my back, resting on the curve, his other hand was on the back of my neck. I wrapped my hands around his neck and stood on my toes, anxious to feel his lips on mine.

Just as I closed my eyes to savor every moment, a deep booming voice echoed throughout the palace.

"LOCATE THE PRINCESS! THE QUEEN IS MISSING!"


	12. Chapter 12: Ready to be Royal?

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Now I realize that a lot of you probably don't really take the time out of your day to leave comments, but if you could, could you please do it for me? I love feedback and I need feedback to improve my writing! Thank you and start leaving comments!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ready to be Royal?

_Alucinda_

Puck jumped back from me, removing himself from the compromising position just as palace guards entered the courtyard looking for me. They spotted me quickly.

Surrounding Puck and I, the leader stated, "Princess, we must get you to safety, your mother is missing."

I put on a straight face, "What do you mean she is missing? She's the queen of the fucking Unseelie fey. How can she be missing?"

The guards looked at me, and the leader again opened his mouth, "We don't know exactly. One minute she was there, then there was a flash, a bang, and then she was gone!"

Puck looked at me, "Princess Aneira this is your call from now on, you are next in line unless you want me to go get Ash, but he's exiled so they won't listen to him."

I looked at him then at the guards who were patiently waiting for orders. Something inside me just clicked.

"You," I boomed pointing to the leader, "I want a platoon of troops to search the grounds. Search for both my mother and any clues leading her her whereabouts. I also want a platoon to search the surrounding area. If this is recent then the kidnappers couldn't have gotten far. I want everything we got looking for her. I also want to be in touch with her closest advisors. Until she is found, I am in charge. But I want to look for her. Also, I want a list of who could be the possible kidnappers. Any Seelie Court members, left over Iron Fey who are against their queen, whoever and whatever! Finally, if there are any gates surrounding this area, I want them closed. We are on lock down unless you are the platoon searching in the Wyldwood."

I had no idea what the fuck the Wyldwood was, but everything that came out of my mouth sounded correct and reasonable. I sounded like I was actually royal and like I was in charge!

Puck looked at me in surprise of how awesome I looked and sounded. I forced a smile at him.

I may have sounded fucking awesome, but on the inside, I was freaking the fuck out! I had no idea what I was doing!

I mean, what if I failed and the Unseelie court was suddenly overrun? If I fucked up, then everything was fucked. There was a lot of pressure on me now.

I turned to the guards, "Well go!" I ordered in an annoyed voice.

The guards stumbled over themselves before catching their ground and marching off to do their duty, their leader barking off orders.

I turned to Puck, "Robin, what the fuck is going on? First there is an attack and attempt on your life, then my mother is kidnapped. What do I do?"

He looked at me, "I have no fucking clue Aneira, yes, I need to call you that. I need you to think back to the attack, did anything seem strange to you?"

I gave him a "are you that fucking dumb," look then tried to think back over what had happened. I closed my eyes to help think. Then it hit me, that random stranger told me to stay out of it.

I didn't know who it was though. I remembered his voice, trying to place it. He sounded so familiar but I didn't know how or why.

I opened my eyes, "Yes, somebody told me to stay out of this right before I ripped the Wyvern's head off. I recognize the voice, but I don't know from where."

He nodded, "Okay, we'll work off of that. Pass that onto the captain of the guard at your most available convenience. In the meantime, you need to meet with advisors."

I nodded, agreeing with him and letting him lead me off.

* * *

_Puck_

DAMN IT! Every fucking time! Every fucking time I'm about to get intimate with a girl, SOMETHING interrupts it! First it was that stupid fucking cat in Silicon Valley now it was the captain of the fucking guard in the Unseelie court!

That damned Ice Boy was never cursed, I'm the poor bastard who is cursed!

On my tombstone, it will read, "Here lies Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow. Cared for by few, loved by none because HE WAS ALWAYS FUCKING INTERRUPTED RIGHT WHEN IT WAS GOING TO GET GOOD AND WAS GOING TO SEAL THE FUCKING DEAL!"

Okay, maybe a little less wordy, but you get the picture.

FUCK!

Okay, I started to calm myself down.

This was not the time to freak out. Alu- I mean Aneira needed me and I would assist her. I prefered the name Alucinda a lot more, but what can I do? That is right! Nothing!

I placed my hand on Aneira's lower back and gently pushed her towards the palace where she would begin meeting her advisors. For the next few hopefully ten minutes she would be in charge, essentially the queen. Never thought that I would say this, but I hope that Mab is okay.

Ten minutes have gone by. Mab still hasn't been found. Shit just got real!

Aneira was pacing as she was informed of proper procedures. If the queen wasn't found soon, then Aneira would be crowned queen until she was found, that was IF she was found.

I was sitting at a table that was full of Mab's closest advisors. Those fey included Captain of the Guard, the Head Chef, the Palace Doctor, and a squire. I believe that Mab may have killed most of her "closest" advisors because they probably pissed her off, didn't see her side, or she got suspicious of them.

Whatever happened, Aneira (I want to call her Alucinda so bad!) was essentially up shit creek with no paddle! Mab did not leave her much to work with.

The only reliable person was the captain of the guard. He gave Aneira the lay down of the land and what would happen now that her mother was missing. He had already called in some of the nobles and landowners in the Winter Kingdom and had ordered them to come to the palace. Apparently they couldn't even find a trail out of the kingdom or into the kingdom that looked suspicious so they had no clue where Mab was.

Aneira sighed then sat down at the head of the table. She looked slightly defeated by the way she slumped her shoulders but quickly she regained her posture.

"Well, all right then!" she chirped, "If the queen cannot be found, then I will take over until she is, and trust me, she will be found."

She looked at the Captain dead in the eye, "You will find the queen. We will enlist the best help that we can get to find her. Understood?"

The captain nodded and excused himself. Aneira waved her hand, dismissing everybody else. The other three "advisors" scurried away quickly, not knowing if Aneira's temper was similar to her mother's.

I stood up and walked over to Aneira, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded, truthfully, she looked like she was about to cry, but that face soon disappeared.

"Puck, I need you to go to King Oberon and alert him of my mother's disappearance. I get the feeling he too might be in danger. I don't think it was Oberon or Titania who caused this. This is too big for them and it fucks with the balance of the courts." She said to me, her silver eyes crystal clear and free of emotion.

I nodded, "Yes Your Highness, I will alert them thusly."

I morphed into a crow right then and flew off to the Summer Kingdom to alert the King. I believed Aneira when she said she didn't think it was Oberon. This was too big for Oberon. And this would probably not end well.


	13. Chapter 13: To be the Queen

Chapter 13: To be the Queen

_Puck_

The King took it okay. And by okay I mean a major fucking freak out that almost led to all the Fairy rulers being called in and a huge meeting so that they could discuss this.

This would be correct under normal circumstance but Mab would be unable to attend and Alucinda, I mean Aneira, would be clueless!

Besides, as I pointed out to the king, Aneira needs to win the support of her kingdom, she doesn't have time for politics of the courts right now. She could worry about that crap later.

If he called up a council or meeting or whatever, it would undermine Aneira's sovereignty since she needed her people's support.

Surprisingly, Titania was with me on this one and together we convinced the king to calm down, and just put up preventive measures to make it so that he couldn't also be kidnapped.

Titania looked pissed for some reason when I told them that Mab had been kidnapped, and not her normal pissed, I mean her "I'm going to crack heads and if you're in my way, I will crack your head too" sort of thing going on. It was freaky and I had no clue as to what brought it on.

Oberon wanted me to stay in the Seelie kingdom but I pointed out how Aneira trusted me and it would be better for all if I was there.

Then Titania had to be the bitch of the kingdom, "Puck," she asked, "Will you be alerting Meghan and Ash?"

I groaned internally, "I have no clue how to do so! They are both off in the Iron Kingdom and I'm unable to enter that place! Besides, if I alert Ash, then he will return to Tir Na Nog and try to take over from Aneira, he'll give some crummy speech, and then boom! Everybody will support him even though he is exiled and Aneira would be helpless! And trust me, that girl does not want to be helpless! She doesn't want this power, but there is no way in hell she would give it up."

Titania smiled creepily at me, "Okay Puck, if you say so, but you should at least alert them of Aneira's existence, perhaps after her coronation that way Ash can't take over."

I nodded, knowing that Titania just wanted drama, but I wouldn't giver her any.

Finally, when the King was done with me, he dismissed me and allowed me to return to the Winter kingdom.

* * *

_Alucinda_

The captain of the guard had gathered all the nobles and they all pledged their support. The royal dressmaker then came and got my measurements. There was officially no trace of the queen, so come morning time, I would be made queen.

I groaned. Not only was I going to be queen of the fucking Unseelie court, I also possibly loved Robin Goodfellow who was in the other court. My life officially sucked.

I needed to find my mother.

I was in my room, sitting and contemplating everything that was going on around me when that fucking cat appeared.

"Princess!" Grimalkin said, nearly out of breath, "I'm here to save you! Look here is what you need to do. First, get crowned, otherwise the exiled Prince will take over thinking that you can't do it, second, once you are crowned, you need to get the fuck outta dodge. The person who kidnapped your mother will try to kidnap you!"

The cat started wheezing, "And Puck will be here in a few. You must escape with him tomorrow. Your kingdom will fall into disarray for a while, but it is a necessary evil."

I nodded as Grimalkin rolled over onto his back, nearly passing out from a lack of breath.

I stood up and started pacing, knowing that this was not the time to start panicking and that Puck would be here soon.

I almost couldn't take this any more.

After about thirty more minutes of pacing, Puck finally showed up. He wandered into the palace and was ordered to my quarters. When he had arrived, he had a few black feathers in his hair from changing back into fey from a crow.

I couldn't resist.

"Robin, get over here!" I ordered. He complied. I began to pull the feathers out of his hair, having to stand on my toes to reach him. He took a sharp breath, surprised that I was fussing over his hair.

Once I had finished pulling all the feathers out of his hair, my hands slid from his hair onto his shoulders. My eyes caught his eyes. He smiled at me.

"You okay?" he whispered, raising a hand to stroke my face.

I nodded, leaning my head into his hand, "Yeah," I said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yes Robin, I'm sure."

Goodfellow pushed some of my hair out of my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, "You positive?"

I smiled, glancing between his lips and his eyes as I nodded.

Robin placed a hand under my chin and tilted my head up towards him, "You don't look positive."

He was about to kiss me, again!

Just them Grimalkin decided to butt in and ruin the moment.

"Puck! Stop googling over the queen! We got shit to do. Move it! As soon as she is crowned, you need to get her the fuck out of Tir Na Nog otherwise, we're all fucked." he hissed, standing up and stretching, "She'll be crowned in a few hours. When that happens, you need to get her out of here before the feast. Do you understand?"

Robin gave the cat a death glare and nodded, "Where do I take her you stupid fucking evil cat?"

"Mortal realm. She'll be safest there."

He nodded, "Fine. Stupid fucking cat."

Puck moved away from me, grumbling to himself. He looked pissed. I wanted to calm him down but the dressmaker came in and demanded that I try her dress on. I obeyed, ready to get this over with.

Puck and I had to go to the mortal realm. On one hand, I was excited to be alone with him, on the other hand, I was terrified about what will happen with my kingdom. Even though I didn't want to be queen, my people still needed me.

But then again, I needed Robin Goodfellow, I needed his lips on mine and his body on mine.

Oh yeah, I just went there.


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Again, I appreciate comments very much so! So comment and leave me suggestions! Also, if you could, tell your friends about my story and like, favorite it! I want more people to read it. And read my other stories which are one shots! Thank you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

_Alucinda_

The dress that the dressmaker had created for me was gorgeous. I looked completely different in it. Like a whole other person. I looked royal.

And it also fit perfectly. Since I didn't fully understand my magic yet, the dressmaker helped me with my makeup and hair, making me look like I was to be in charge.

I had only five minutes until show time where in the first time in NeverNever history, a new UnSeelie queen would be crowned. Thousands of years had passed and now, there was to be a new queen.

All the nobles were there as were a few select court members. With a combined effort, the captain of the guard, the head gardener and head chef and dressmaker had pulled all of this crap together. The captain was to have me give an oath.

Puck and I had made a plan about what to do after the ceremony. During the time it would take to get to the feast, he and I would make our escape. Grimalkin had agreed to lead us out and had guaranteed that we would be out of the reach of the guards before they realized we were gone. I was to leave the guards a note with telling them not to worry and to pretend that nothing was wrong.

We had to reduce chaos in any way possible. If the guards could fake it for awhile, then we would be good.

Puck was standing not far from me. I officially was sexually frustrated, I wanted him bad! But I had to stay away because I was going to be the fucking queen!

My life sucks!

The dressmaker grabbed my hand and said, "Princess, it is time."

I nodded and allowed the dressmaker to lead me out. I definitely needed to get her name sometime soon.

We arrived in the throne room. The nobles were lined up on either side of me. Puck trailed behind me as the royal dressmaker escorted me to the throne. The Captain (I also needed to remember his name.)

The captain looked me over and gave me a slight smile, letting me know that even though I was just a kid, I was going to do fine. This was shocking since he wasn't suppose to show emotion.

"We are gathered here to celebrate a sad but joyous occasion," he began in a booming voice, "Our beloved Queen Mab has been kidnapped, right before her kidnapping though, her long-lost daughter was returned to her, so now we crown Princess Aneira and make her the sovreign of this great kingdom."

He turned to me, "We have never had to do this before, a transfer of power, but after much research we came up with a good oath. Princess Aneira, do you swear to practice the power of the Ice Kingdom diligently and correctly and to protect the Unseelie fey from any and all invaders, to watch out for our best interest, to attack when attacked and to destroy any and all threats?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "I do swear to do so."

"Then I now crown you Queen Aneira of the Unseelie Court. Guard, salute your new queen!" He cried as the guard tooted their trumpets and the nobles faked a cheer.

I could tell, even with the lack of emotion, that everybody was scared shitless of what would happen. But it would all be over in a few minutes when Puck and I made our escape.

The dressmaker then hustled me off into my quarters to change into different attire for dinner. The poor woman would never see me in her second creation since I would be leaving in just a few minutes.

* * *

_Puck_

I was waiting in the rendezvous spot for Aneira. It was so strange that I had to start to refer to her like that in my head. I still preferred her other name of Alucinda. I had already created a variety of various nicknames like "Lucy" or "Luce." I was going to call her LSD after Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds because that would be funny!

But nope, her royal iciness named her Aneira, after the snow. How original. First name your kids after trees, then name them after snow!

Magic.

I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes for a brief second when something bit my ankle.

"Come on Puck," a very anxious looking Grimalkin chided, "No time for sleeping."

Aneira was standing behind him. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. She looked badass with a splash of sexy as fuck!

I wanted to rip her clothes off with my teeth and just do dirty things to her right there on the floor. I prevented myself though as I thought about Babba Yaga and Ice Boy fucking. That boner disappeared real fast!

"Okay," I stammered as Grimalkin hurriedly led us out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Look, we must keep moving. Don't stop for anybody or anything that you see. We must keep moving." he insisted.

Grimalkin sounded scared, like terrified for his life scared which then scared me because it is like, "What is going on that would frighted a Cait Sith so badly?" Suddenly, I was very worried.

I walked quicker, catching up with Aneira. Placing a hand on the small of Aneira's back, I felt more comfortable that I was touching her and knew she was safe. She glanced at me.

"Goodfellow, what are you doing?" she asked, that regal tone still in her voice.

"I feel better if I know that you are truly here. The fucking Cait Sith is scared so that means that shit is going to get real." I replied.

Suddenly there was a crash through the brambles and a big ass wolf landed in front of us.

"Wolfy!" I screamed in joy! Life was always better when the wolf showed up. He could eat people for us.

"Keep moving! Hi wolf, walk with us." Grimalkin hissed, scurrying down the path.

I looked at Aneira, "Do you and the wolf know each other? Because usually, people would be freaked out at the sight of him."

She nodded, "Yeah, we've met. He escorted me to Tir Na Nog."

I nodded, my grip on her back tightening. I almost put my arm around her waist but that would make it difficult for her to walk quickly.

"Do you know what is going on?" she asked me.

"No, I have no idea. Grimalkin seems to know what is going on, but knowing him, he probably won't tell us," I replied.

"I will tell you once we get to safety!" Grimalkin hissed back at us.

We walked for another five minutes, Grimalkin urging us on until we finally reached a trod. Once there Grimalkin activated it and urged us through.

"Come on people, keep it moving." he chided.

"Where do this lead?" I asked him, wanting to know what I was getting myself into.

"Doesn't matter at this point, just go through."

I stepped into the trod after Aneira. The wolf had gone through before her. This was getting freaky, Grimalkin was refusing to talk.

There was a slight jolt and I stepped out of the swirling vortex into a beautiful clearing in the mountains. I had no idea where it was, but damn it was gorgeous. Aneira was looking around in wonder. I walked up to her and placed my hand on the small of her back again.

"Grimalkin is about to arrive. We need to figure out where we are. I know it is pretty, but we need to know." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, agreeing with me. Just then Grimalkin stepped through the trod.

"Before you attack me with questions," he started, "We are in the Great Smoky Mountains National Park in Tennessee. We are in a secluded area that is rarely, if ever visited by mortals. We are safe. Now, I will tell you why we are here."

Grimalkin stopped and looked at us all as the trod closed behind him.

"Queen Mab has been kidnapped by a group of Iron Fey who do not support Queen Meghan and who wish to destroy all three kingdoms. They weren't expecting Aneira to appear, so they will come after Aneira within the next few days. I do not know who leads the group at the time, but they have Mab and are preparing to kill her. Puck, what happens when a fairy ruler is killed.?"

I swallowed, I sadly knew that, "If a ruler is killed, such as Mab or Oberon, their kingdoms fall apart because they are the base of their kingdoms and hold powerful magic. If their kingdom falls apart, then the balance is distorted and the NeverNever falls into chaos. Essentially, the Fairy Realm is destroyed."

"If Mab is killed, then the NeverNever will essentially disappear." Grimilkin hissed, "And Aneira is not enough to provide as a ruler because she hasn't developed her magic yet. We are here in the mortal realm to locate the queen. We have one week to do so, if we can't find her and prevent her death, then kiss the NeverNever goodbye."

It hit me right then. I had one week to save one of my least favorite people in the world, otherwise my home would be destroyed.


	15. Chapter 15: Frozen

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**HOLY SHIITE MUSLIM! I got like, a HUGE response yesterday. Even though it was only a few unique visitors I still got A LOT views and I count those as well in a mathematical equation that I made up in my head! So you people need to start reviewing as well! I'm a learning writer who needs suggestions for my future stories, and I have plenty of them! Any way, thanks for reading! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Frozen

_Puck_

I magicked up a sleeping bag for Aneira. Together we collected firewood from the forest nearby so that we could stay warm. It was going to rain soon so I also created us a tent that way we wouldn't get wet.

Aneira sat across from me at the fire. Both the Wolf and Grimalkin had disappeared into the forest, letting us know that they would be back by morning when we would begin the search with any information that they had gathered through the night.

So it was just Aneira and I sitting in the mountains, alone, at night, under the stars.

The universe hated me.

I laid back on the ground, looking up at the stars. It was incredibly clear up here since we were fairly deep into the forest and away from the light pollution caused by the cities. The mountains seemed to block a majority of it all.

While I was gazing at the stars, I heard a slight whimper.

Jerking up into a sitting position, I looked around and found the sound had come from Aneira. She was crying silently. She hadn't realized that I noticed.

I got up and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She jumped at my touch, not expecting me.

"Shhh," I whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Aneira lost it then. She buried her head into my chest and started sobbing hysterically. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, tangling one of my hands in her hair, pulling her close.

She cried for a good five minutes, soaking my shirt thoroughly. I didn't care though. Once she had let it all out and started to calm down, she developed an adorable case of hiccups. I stroked her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong Aneira, we're not in the courts, you can share your emotions with me now. You don't have to be frozen," I whispered.

She nodded, took a few seconds to compose herself, then whispered into my chest, "Robin, I'm scared."

She sounded so broken that I almost started crying. I wrapped an arm around her legs and pulled her into my lap so that way I could hold her closer.

"I know you are," I whispered back.

I buried my face in her long black hair, kissing the crown of her head. She looked up at me.

She was a hot mess. Her eyes were puffy and her face red from crying. The fact that she was pale made it show up more and made her look worse than she really was. It nearly broke my heart seeing her like that.

Yet, to me she still looked beautiful. I rested my forehead against hers and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise," I whispered to her.

She nodded and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I held her until she fell asleep. I laid her down in the tent and dozed off next to her.

* * *

_Aneira (Alucinda)_

I woke up with the light slipping through the tent walls. Puck was passed out next to me. He looked adorable with his hair slightly ruffled, his shirt rumpled. He was snoring quietly.

A lock of his red hair and fallen across his eyes. Lovingly, I brushed it out of his face. I allowed my hand to rest on his cheek. I remembered what had happened last night and how I cried on him.

Yet, I don't think he minded because he still tucked me into bed and he comforted me all night until I had fallen asleep. And he stayed here and slept here through the night.

I was so tempted to place my lips on his and wake him with a kiss, but I didn't think that this would be an ideal way to have our first kiss together. Nor was the situation ideal. I, Queen of the Unseelie fey and him, the jester of the Seelie court.

We made Romeo and Juliet tragedy look like the fucking Notebook. Ash and Meghan would have nothing on us when we met. It was like I was stuck in a family that was cursed with shitty romances that are supposed to be bad.

I only hoped that it would all turn out alright. But the way my luck rolled, it probably wouldn't.

I ran my fingertips down the side of his face, enjoying how his skin felt under my fingertips. This is what life should be like, waking up to that one special person who is right next to you.

His eyes started to flutter as if he was about to wake up. Quickly, I retracted my hand, and pretended like I wasn't touching him.

I didn't want him to know that I was very attracted to him. I was the Queen.

He groaned. It was adorable.

But I needed to act like the Queen.

He stretched his arms over his head.

I had to be Unseelie.

He opened his eyes, revealing beautiful emerald irises that sparkled with laughter.

But I had to be ice!

He smiled at me.

I had to ignore the dazzling smile on those luscious lips. I couldn't fall for him. My kingdom needed me to not get distracted by this marvelous creature. They needed me to find their Queen. Even then, I couldn't fall for him.

I was and Unseelie fey who was Queen of the Winter Kingdom. I needed to be frozen.

Robin then said good morning to me. His voice was wonderfully groggy but sweet.

I realized that the Ice Queen was slowly melting.

Fuck!


	16. Chapter 16: Pretending

***AUTHORS NOTE* **

**As you may have noticed, I changed the rating because, well, it might get a little dirty as it goes on. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Pretending

_Puck_

I woke up to Aneira looking very stressed out. It looked like she was in mid thought and that thought was something stressful and bad. I didn't know what that exactly meant, but it probably wasn't good for me.

I decided to play it nonchalant and just act like nothing was wrong and this was all natural.

"Good morning!" I chirped with a large yawn and stretch.

She looked at me with a pained smile, I could tell it was fake.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, trying to sound casual. I thought that she got over all of this last night when she freaked out and sobbed herself to sleep.

She nodded, her face going blank, there was no emotion displayed.

Then, she turned into Ash.

Not really grew a penis per say, but her eyes went cold and she developed a bored looking expression on her face, as if she didn't care about anything. As if she was just here to do something that the queen had ordered her to do.

She was the splitting image of Ash.

Chills went down my spine, I was losing her to that damn court!

I touched her shoulder. She looked at me with a bored expression, as if she didn't care.

"Shouldn't we look for Grimalkin and the Wolf? I'd like to find my mother quickly so I can get on with my life." She said in a bored tone.

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut, afraid of what might come out. I had told her that she didn't have to play the court's games here in the real world, but she still was. I couldn't figure out why. But it wasn't good for me.

I crawled out of the tent, her following quickly behind me. With just a single thought, the tent and everything in it disappeared.

Grimalkin and the wolf were sitting outside waiting for us.

"It's about time!" Grimalkin hissed, "I thought I was going to have to send the dog in to lick you awake!"

"Chill Grim, we just woke up." I replied.

"I don't care! I need you guys awake! We have less than a week to save the NeverNever!" he growled.

"Cait Sith, just tell us what you have learned from your sources. Stop dilly dallying, you're just as bad as Goodfellow," Aneira commanded.

Her comment hurt, but I knew that she didn't mean it. At least I hoped so. This sucked, falling for the winter queen was a definite major freaking bummer! I never knew what she was actually thinking because she just figured out how to freeze her emotions.

FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!

Grimalkin looked at Aneira and flicked his tail as he obsessed the situation. He was as surprised as me that Aneira was taking such a commanding tone.

"My contact wants to meet with you. He says the information that he has is for your ears and your ears only, nobody else's. So he refused to talk to me, just told me to retrieve you. He is reliable, he is safe." Grimalkin informed us.

"When and where does he wish to meet Cait Sith? And how will we know who he is?" a regal looking Aneira asked.

"Tonight, in Gaitinburg. He says that he will meet you both at the ski lodge. The wolf and I are to remain here away from it all. And you will just know he's a fey contact. He doesn't fit in with the crowd in Gatlinburg." he replied.

Aneira nodded, "Understood Cait Sith. Did he give an exact time?"

"Yes, at 11 tonight. Be on the dot. You guys should get going. There is nothing else to do until then, my contact is the best that there is, he is reliable and he is safe. If he wasn't, I would insist on going with you, but instead, I'm going to go listen for any rumors. Will you two be okay?" He asked.

I nodded and Aneira glared. She already had that icy stare down. How she made such a quick transformation to an ice bitch was beyond me. But if it helped her cope with everything that was going on, I would help her with the break down that would ensue later.

Grimalkin looked at us, then disappeared. The wolf growled then dashed into the forest.

I looked at Aneira, "You ready to go to Gatlinburg?"

She nodded curtly.

"Well, let's go!" I chirped, trying to sound normal.

* * *

_Aneira_

This officially sucked. I had to be icy as my mother and I couldn't show Robin any emotion, otherwise, I would be distracted by him.

Damn that boy and his cuteness! Damn him!

We were traveling through the forest, following some trail Robin claimed was there. I just went with it.

Robin gave me a heads up while we were going through the forest that when we got to Gatlinburg, I might discover that there is a huge time jump between the time I went into the NeverNever compared to what I originally thought. Meaning, even though I've been in the NeverNever for what felt like less than a week, in the real world, I may have been in their longer than I thought, or there may be no time difference. It would be hard to guess.

So I needed to look at a newspaper when we got to town.

We traveled for hours until I barked at Robin and told him to find a better way to travel because this stomping through the woods was just too much for a person to handle.

He look at me and smiled, then he let out a large whistle.

Suddenly a large white stead came through the thicket and stopped in front of Robin. He jumped onto the horse as it was, with no saddle then held his hand out to me.

Begrudgingly, I accepted his hand and climbed onto the horse behind Robin. It was a tall stead so I too had to jump.

I had never rode a horse before, so when the horse started walking, I wrapped my arms around Robin's waist, clutching onto him for dear life.

Robin took it slow until he felt that I could take a faster pace. Suddenly we were galloping through the woods at full speed.

I squealed with both fear and delight. It appeared that I couldn't control all my emotions just yet. I clutched tighter onto Robin.

Looking back on it now, I think that the sneaky bastard did this all on purpose!

I buried my face into the back of his neck to protect my face from any branches and so that I didn't have to look at the scenery that was passing by me way too fast which would cause me to get sick.

Robin smelled of apples and of springtime and the earth. Like a good earth smell of freshly tilled dirt that smelled of the good things to come. He smelled of a forest after the rain and the trees in bloom.

It was a beautiful smell.

I inhaled deeply, loving it. I tried to be quiet so that he wouldn't notice, but he still did.

"I still smell good? Well then, that is awesome!" Robin chirped.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, so enjoy it while you still can Your Highness." he said, again I could hear the smirk in his voice.

He was such an ass! But I smelled him anyway.

We reached the edge of the woods and were on a paved road suddenly. There were cars all around us. Robin read my mind.

"They can't see us, but they won't hit us. They will just avoid us. So don't worry. We'll be in the city really soon." He said.

The paved road soon turned into many different streets surrounded by buildings. A sign said 'Welcome to Gatlinburg."

I looked around the town. It was picturesque with the mountains and forest surrounding the city. I wrapped my arms tighter around Robin, not wanting this to end.

In my mind I pretended that this was a me and him adventure, a romantic adventure, where everything would turn out okay, and I would get my first kiss from him here.

That seemed ideal, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

So I just held on and pretended.


	17. Chapter 17: Lyrics

Chapter 17: Lyrics

_Puck_

She clutched onto my waist. At first it was because she was afraid, then it was because she wanted to be close to me. That meant that there was still a chance, a CHANCE that I could win her over after all of this.

Of course, Mab would hate me forever if I won her over. Aneira would be disowned and exiled and Mab would be left without an heir. She would be pissed beyond belief!

But, then again she owed me a favor, and I could make that favor be that she couldn't exile Aneira and completely disown her. Oberon seemed to accept Ash as his son-in-law, and Mab use to tolerate me when Ash and I were friends.

Maybe it could work out.

As we got closer to Gatlinburg, Aneira's arms got tighter around my waist, as if she never wanted to let me go. Like she was living in her own fantasy world and I was in it with her. I wish all of her fantasies about me would come true.

Wait. All of her fantasies...

Yeah, I want them ALL to come true (wink wink).

We got to the center of town, I figured that this would be the best place to start looking for the ski lodge, and also check things out. The town clock read noon exactly, as it started to chime 12 times.

I dismounted from the white stead. His name was Jimmy for some reason. He owed me a favor, I smiled at him then held my hand out for Aneira.

Aneira accepted my hand and dismounted in a ladylike fashion. When she had her feet on the ground, the stead nodded at me, signifying that it believed the favor was paid, I nodded back at it and quickly Jimmy took off in the direction we had just come from.

Jimmy had a family. I saved his son Thomas from a ravine once, that is why Jimmy owed me. Man, I know too much about a horse.

I appraised the town then located a brochure kiosk near a store front. I went to it and started looking through it until I found the brochure for the ski lodge.

Aneira was looking at the stack of free USA Todays. She shrieked. Jerking, I turned around to see what it was. She pointed to the date.

"I know you said that I should be prepared, but really, it has been like, weeks since I left home!" She shrieked.

The date on the paper was June 7th. She had been gone for weeks. I remembered something that a nymph once told me, that between June 6th through 13th, the fireflies synchronized.

And it looked really beautiful from the sky lift. Which according to the ski lodge brochure, was needed to reach the ski lodge without a car.

Let us think, synchronized fireflies, a ski lift, a clear, starry night, ummmm, can you say "first kiss perfect?!"

Oh shit, I could kiss her tonight. I needed to get her on that lift when the fireflies were active which would be around 9 pm tonight. I needed an excuse.

I turned around to look at Aneira, she had disappeared. Frantically, I looked for her until I located her staring at a storefront window for a technology shop. I walked up to her and saw she was staring at an MP3 player that was around $30.

"If I'm going to be stuck in the real world for a week, I need music. None of that fey shit, I'm still in touch with my mortal wants, and I want good mortal music. Goodfellow, since I'm fey, can I just take?" She asked.

"Well, technically, we can't steal and we can't lie. But, you my dear, have the NeverNever's best trickster. If it will make you happy, then I will assist you in getting said MP3 player." I said, giving her a mock bow.

She smirked, "How do you know that it is an MP3 player?" she asked.

"My friend, the Iron Queen, Meghan, loved hers and cherished it. I surprisingly know a lot about mortal technology and music. So I can help you out." I answered.

"Okay, lets do this," she said as she opened the door to the store.

I smiled to myself. This was definitely my type of girl.

Aneira picked up an IPod that was purple. She also grabbed a decent set of JVC earbuds. I liked her, she completely avoid that "beats" shit. I mean, what was so special about that crap anyway?

She then approached the counter and motioned for me to come help her.

I smiled at the clerk. He was a middle age man with a blue shirt on. He looked plain and boring. he would be easy to trick.

I turned on the charm, and with a little bit of magic to confuse him. Pretty soon, the man was putty in my hand and with the sweet words of a clever fey, Aneira and I walked out of the store with a brand new IPod, a set of good earbuds, and a $200 iTunes gift card that was activated and paid for by the store.

Aneira then rushed to the local library, got onto one of their computers and uploaded music to her IPod. I tried to peer over her shoulder, but her taste was very different from Meghans. Surprisingly Aneira liked a lot of indie bands and lesser known bands.

There were some recognizable names such as Taylor Swift and Fall Out Boy, but there were other names like "Imagine Dragons" and "The DownTown Fiction." I had no clue who these people were. They probably came into existance when I had left the mortal world.

Once she had finished, we left the library and went down mainstreet. It was a quarter past 2 at this point. i had 6 hours and 45 minutes to figure out how to get her on a ski lift so I could kiss her.

I turned to ask her a question, but those purple ear buds were popped inside her ears and she was tuned out. It seemed like the song she was listening to was really interesting and was fitting her mood perfectly.

Her mouth moved along to the words silently. I decided to leave her be and ask her later.

My question for her was going to be, "Wanna see something cool tonight," but it could wait until she listened to a good chunk of music.

* * *

_Aneira_

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I had never been happier for "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons before. I use to not notice that much, it always had a funky beat and good starting lyrics, but when I was uploading music to my IPod from ITunes, I realized, I needed this song.

Something told me that I needed to listen to this song because for my own sanity. That it would really help me out with coping with this new damn twisted world that I was in.

It was the first song that I listened to when I put my earbuds in. I knew that Robin wanted to talk to me, but I needed this first.

We walked through town, I was making mental notes of everything, making sure that I knew where everything was so I could escape or stand my ground.

My IPod was on shuffle, I really didn't care what came up. It was around 3 when "the" song came on.

Taylor Swift's voice filled my head, her lyrics taking me back to prom night when Robin showed up.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I groaned internally. Fuck my life, why did I put this on here! I mean, I like the song before, but before, it didn't have meaning to me! Now it does have meaning for me! Thank gods I didn't put "Love Story" on here.

Oh wait, shit.

I put "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings on here.

FUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!

My life sucks officially. I just totally screwed myself over.

I quickly scrolled through until I got to some 3OH!3, specifically "StarStruck" with Katy Perry. This was a lot less stressful because it didn't remind me of my current shitty situation.

We walked around town for awhile, looking at things. When it came to 4 in the afternoon, Robin pulled me aside to a cafe where he got us muffins and coffees, claiming we would need the caffeine in the coffee for later.

Sitting down at a table, he looked at me. I pulled my earbuds out of my ears, happy that I had some amazing lyrics to help me gather my thoughts.

I had decided that I would at all costs, try to avoid kissing Robin. If I kissed him, that would be my downfall. I knew that I wanted to kiss him very badly, but I couldn't. It would destroy me, ruin the mission, and I might end up sleeping with him.

That would NOT be good because apparently, I hadn't taken my pill in few weeks. I fucking hate my life.

Robin looked at me and smiled, "So to get to the lodge, we have to go up the ski lift. I think we should get there early because well, we just should. So you want to get on the lift at around 9 so that we can have lots of time?"

I nodded, kinda zoned in, kinda not.

"Okay, now that that is settled, Aneira," he leaned forward, "we have no supplies whatsoever. We need to go to either the nearest Wal Mart or Target and get some supplies. Such as a backpack for you, and clothes for you. You haven't figured out how to use your magic yet and until you do, you are helpless."

I paid attention this time and I agreed with him. So the search for Target was on. I refused to go to Wal Mart under any circumstance because they are the devil. I do not support the devil. Screw that.

Apparently the nearest one was like, an hour away or something like that. So we settled for a local sporting goods store and a nearby pharmacy for supplies. We fared well enough.

It was around seven by then. Robin suggested that we start heading for the chair lift to the ski lodge. I agreed. We decided to take the longer way since we had like, an hour and a half to kill. We took the scenic route, and stopped for ice cream. Robin insisted that we stop at the Ben & Jerry's, stating that it is a staple in everyone's diet.

We walked while eating our ice cream. Robin apparently is a very messy ice cream eater, getting it all over his face, I suppressed a laugh and substituted it for a smile. I took some of the napkins in my hand and wiped his face.

It was a small gesture, but you could tell that it meant a lot to him. He smiled at me.

We slowly made our way to the chair lift over the mountains. The closer we got, the more anxious Robin looked. I couldn't figure out why and when I asked, he said nothing about it and just pretended that nothing was wrong.

That tricky bastard had something up his sleeve and that something would involve me!


	18. Chapter 18: Kisses with the Fireflies

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Gatlinburg Tennessee is a real place. It is located in the smokey mountains. And the fireflies really do synchronize their glows there. It is a mating strategy. It only happens in 2 places in the world, Gatlinburg, and somewhere in Asia. Gatlinburg really does have a chair lift. If you ever find yourself near Gatlinburg, I would go, it is a beautiful, weird place. I like to keep my stories as real as possible so that is why I made this place the setting. I would like to be kissed during the fireflies butts synchronizing some day. It is on my bucket list to be kissed during that time! Again, thanks for reading and leave reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Kisses with the Fireflies

_Puck_

It was 8:30 when we stopped goofing around. By goofing around I mean eating ice cream and me pretending to not be anxious.

We reached the lift around 9. It was still running thankfully, the summer being warm and business booming. I got us onto the lift without paying (fey never pay) and sat down on the seat. Aneira sat next to me.

I brought the bar down across our lap and soon we were off.

I have to admit, I'm a terrible being. You see, I know that Aneira will not respond to my advances in less than a 5 minute ride. Besides, we won't even really see the fireflies that well.

So I decided that I would work a little magic and "break" the ride until I got what I wanted.

And I wanted those plump pink lips of hers planted on mine damn it.

As we went up higher into the air, I looked at Aneira and smiled.

I pointed down at the trees and whispered, "Look, see the lights?"

She looked where I was pointing and saw the fireflies blinking in unison.

She gasped a little, her eyes lit up with fascination and wonderment.

"What are those?" she asked quietly, mesmerized by the fireflies.

"They my dear Aneira, are fireflies. They synchronize their glow when they are searching for mates. This sort of thing with the mass synchronization only occurs here in Gatlinburg and in a small part of Asia. It only happens for a short time though." I replied, as I "casually" draped my arm across the back of her seat.

She didn't notice that my arm was around her shoulders as we continued up the mountain.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Robin, this is beautiful, possibly one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," she whispered. She was so quiet that I had to lean forward to hear her.

She looked back at the fireflies. I gathered up my courage and leaned in closer to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"Trust me, the view I'm looking at is a lot more beautiful than the fireflies." I whispered in her ear, gently brushing her hair aside.

She looked at me, tears still in her eyes from the sheer beauty of it all. All that iciness from earlier had melted from her features. She was now the Alucinda that I knew, no longer the Aneira that looked like Ash.

Aneira looked at me with doe eyes, and whispered, "Robin, please, don't tempt me to kiss you. It will be the end of me."

I suddenly was confused, one how did she know that was my intention, and two, how would this end her.

I stroked her face gently, "Aneira, you're not making any sense."

She took a deep breath, "Robin, we have time to kill, I want privacy, stop the ride. I know you can."

I stared at her with shock, "What?" I stammered.

"Damn it Goodfellow, I already knew that is was your plan. I demand that you stop the ride so we can talk. We still have an hour until we should be there. Please, I need you to understand," she begged. She sounded commanding, but at the same time, she sounded pitiful.

I waved my hand and below us at the booth where the ride was operated, vines grew and they clogged the ride. With a screeching metallic halt, the chair lifts all stopped.

Aneira turned to me. Her eyes were slightly red, she looked scared and exhausted.

I was reminded that this was just a young girl who had been taken from her junior year in high school and was now expected to rule a kingdom. Meghan at least had some experience in dealing with Fey before she became the Iron Queen.

Aneira discovered that the fey existed and like, less than a week later, she was the Queen of the UnSeelie court.

"Don't worry about your kingdom right now, they are fine. You need to worry about your sanity and well being. You can't serve your people unless your needs are taken care of. Don't be afraid to express them" I whispered.

I brushed her bangs out of her eyes, letting my thumb trail down the side of her face.

"You can talk to me. Tell me, what do you need?"

* * *

_Aneira_

He asked me what I needed.

I needed him.

I contemplated telling him this. And this whole "iciness" stuff was not going well. I was too in touch with my mortal emotions.

I took a deep breath, glanced down at the fireflies. They were truly beautiful. Robin was a sneaky bastard! Getting me here and putting me in this position because of the sheer beauty of nature. Even though this was a summer beauty, you have to give credit where credit is due.

Damn him!

I tore my eyes from the fireflies, a few people were still screaming from the abrupt stop of the chairlift. This could probably make national news, but I stopped caring.

I took another breath and looked at Robin. He was keeping his face well guarded, but there was still hope in those sparkling emerald eyes. It seemed like he was holding his breath, waiting for a big moment.

Slowly, I raised my hand up and placed it gently on the side of his face. He exhaled and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. I traced my fingers down the side of his face to his lips and gently traced them with my fingers.

I then brought my fingers back up and ran them through his hair.

Robin opened his eyes and gave me an intense stare that was full of lust and need. It was like a wild animal that was about to pounce on its mate. It was scary but sexy at the same time.

I gathered up my courage and leaned in, my hand on the back of his neck, my forehead against his. Our lips were mere centimeters apart.

There was absolutely nothing to interrupt us. Halting the lift was the best idea ever. It would take the mortals time to figure out what to do, and this was too high for that damn cat to climb, plus, he wasn't even near us.

And we still had over an hour until we needed to meet Grim's contact.

Goodfellow had planned this. Fuck he was a crafty bastard!

I glanced at his lips and then looked back into his eyes. I got closer to him, leaving only mere millimeters between our lips.

"I need you Robin Goodfellow. You're all I ne-"

Apparently that was all he needed because he closed that tiny gap between our lips and crashed his lips against mine.

Sparks flew in my mind as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Wrapping my remaining hand around him, I tangled my fingers in his hair, knotting them in his bright red locks of hair.

He placed one hand on my neck, the other on the small of my back and pulled me as close as the chair would allow him to get to me.

We remained glued together for many minutes, our passion unfolding around us.

Finally, we broke apart, both gasping for air. Once we had had our fill, Robin grabbed me again and worked his way from my lips down to my neck and then back up to my lips again. I moaned with each hot, feverish kiss he left of my skin as he followed a path on my neck known only to him.

Robin was aggressive. It was fucking sexy.

We made out for awhile, not talking and only severing our touches when we had to break for air.

I made us stop. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 10:15.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Robin.

"Robin, we need to go. Otherwise we'll miss the contact." I said, gently placing my hand on his chest and pushing him away.

He groaned, "Fine, but I'm finishing this later, when we're in a more comfortable setting, and I'll make sure that there are no damn cats around. Understood?"

I nodded, smiling.

Robin raised his hand and waved it. The ride started moving again and the cheers of many happy people started up.

The mortals later reported it as a fault in the mechanics and then a strange fix. It was left unknown but a major tune up of the ride occurred later. It did make national news and Gatlinburg saw a spike in tourism the next year.

As we continued up to the mountain, Robin draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He developed a possessive look on his face, as if he was challenging anyone and everyone to try and take me from him.

It was cute!

As we neared the end of the lift where we needed to either get off or go back down the mountain, Robin whispered my name in my ear.

I looked at him and found his face not far from mine.

Softly, he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was one of those slow, beautiful and delicious kisses that screamed romance and beauty.

The lift got to solid ground then and we were on the exit pad.

Quickly we jumped off.

When we got out of the way of the rest of the chairs, Robin pulled me away from everybody else who had also exited the ride then, not wanting to chance going back down and he kissed me again as we overlooked the mountains.

The fireflies were still blinking as they continued to synchronize. I wrapped my arms around Robins neck and basked in the glory of it all.

I had what I needed, the infamous Puck as my potential lover, and many kisses with the fireflies.


	19. Chapter 19: Glitch's in Puck's plan

**So I know that I totally suck for like, dropping everything right in the middle, I realize this, so I decided to write. Then discovered that I had things written up until like, the end of Chapter 20. Seeing how my next college class isn't until 6 today, I think that I will write! Yes, I am in college now. I finished my algebra book work which frees up my weekend so I will write this weekend so I can be caught up! I started classes last week! I now reside in Omaha Ne!**  
**Leave comments on what you think, I do have plans with the new character, and I just had to add a bit of spice because having only one potential lover, come on, where is the fun in that!**  
**So thus I present, the long awaited Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Glitches in Puck's Plan**

_Aneira_

We remained at the edge of the mountain until 10:35, most of the time, Robin just held me as we looked down the mountain and into the trees. Every now and then he would press his lips to my temple, I would look up at him and then gently kissed his cherry red lips.

We finally walked to the ski lodge, holding hands. As we neared the door, I remembered that I needed to pretend that I was not interested in Robin.

So I dropped his hand. He looked at me, worry written across his face as if I was going to go icy again.

"Robin," I whispered, "I need to pretend that I'm not into you. If i show that I am, then I fail. I'm still queen. Appearances must be maintained."

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, but in private or familiar company, I get to hold your hand. Okay?"

I agreed.

Robin opened the door to the ski lodge and held it for me. My watch read that it was 10:50 pm. We walked into the lodge, me in front of him. I looked around and found nobody who looked out of place, so located a table and sat down at it.

Robin sat down and look around, trying to see if he could find anybody that he knew.

I put in my ear buds and turned on my IPod, "All The Small Things" by Blink 182 came on. I listened to that song. The time edged closer to 11.

I needed a boost because I was starting to freak the fuck out. Grimalkin's contact knew what happened. I needed a good song to help me.

I scrolled through my list until I found "Radioactive" again.

The drum beat filled my ears and made me feel like I could accomplish anything. I listened to it and looked at my watch.

It was 11 o'clock at night. Grimalkin's contact should be here. Puck was looking around, looking for a person who didn't fit in, a person who was obviously few.

I felt a presence behind me. Tearing out my earbuds, I turned around to find a boy who looked like my age dressed like a punk rocker. His hair was spiked up and little bolts of electricity sparked off the tips. He looked dangerous but sexy.

"Radioactive, hmm, not a bad song. A good song for your job. can really get you pumped. Especially when it is nearly apocalypse time," he mused, giving me a cocky smile.

He looked at me with violet eyes. I instantly knew that one, he was fey, and two, he was the contact.

The fairy bowed, "Hello Your Highness, I am Glitch, first lieutenant of the Iron Fey Kingdom, servant of the beloved queen Meghan Chase."

"Glitch, you're the contact?" Robin said in astonishment.

The fey named Glitch nodded, "Yes, I made Grimalkin swear that he wouldn't tell because I knew you might freak and run to tell Meghan. I'm already putting my ass out on the line by being here. If Ash knew-"

They were wasting time. Imagine Dragons had helped me refocus.

"Glitch, not to be rude, but I don't give a shit about if Ash knew, he'll live. He needs to stay in the Iron Kingdom. If he tried to help, then all would be lost. I need to know what you know." I said in a regal voice.

Glitch smiled at me, "Ahhh, yes! I can see him in you! You are definitely Ash's sister," he chuckled and pulled out a chair across from me, spinning it so he was sitting on it backwards.

I could tell that he was cocky bastard that was most likely far more intelligent than us. And he knew that.

"Well your highness, I know who took Mab, but so do you. The kidnapper's name is Malware" he said with that cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes, "How could I possibly know him?"

He laughed, "Oh that's right, you know him by a different name. Okay girly, who did you go to prom with? I know you danced with this swift footed jackass next to me," he pointed to Robin, "But we both know that you went with somebody else."

Prom seemed like it happened forever ago. With everything that had happened, I felt like it had been years, decades perhaps since prom, when it was only a few weeks.

"I went with Jason, captain of the chess team. The only one who wasn't terrified of me. My mother, sorry, the mortal woman who raised me, made me go." I replied, trying to make a connection. Jason didn't seem like he would be fey.

"Good! You remember. Now then, that night somebody told you to not get involved in what Puck was dealing with when that wyvern came. Think of that voice," he said.

I thought of that voice, it sounded strangely familiar. Then I remembered, that was Jason. I listened to him yammer enough in the limo to know that fucking voice.

"Jason is Malware." Glitch smirked.

"Okay, I know this is fucking awesome, oh look the prom date is that bad guy, but who the fuck is Malware? Why haven't we heard of him before?" Robin prodded, butting into the conversation.

"Of course you haven't heard of him, he's been in hiding since his mother died. You know his mother. That bitch. Virus." Glitch replied to Robin.

"Virus had a kid?!" Robin exclaimed, I didn't know this Virus character was, but they sounded bad.

"Yes, do you really think that she devoted all of her time to the false king? She did have a life before he rose to power, and during that life, she had a son named Malware. Well upon her death, Malware swore vengeance. He was around 15 in mortal years, so still young. Well, he decided that he wanted to destroy Meghan. But once she became queen, he didn't have a chance because we would have found him and destroyed him before he even got close. So instead, he hid and planned." He started.

"Continue with the story Glitch, I need to know where my mother fits in with this," I replied.

"Well, not many people knew that Virus had a son. I was one of the select people. Now because Meghan can only handle so many things, we don't tell her about the little threats to the kingdom like Virus's son, because we didn't expect him to do anything. But then one day, one of my gremlins comes to me and tells me that Malware has one, left the Iron Kingdom for the mortal world, he was planning something, and he was going to kidnap the Winter Queen, blame it on the Iron Fey, and watch the NeverNever fall apart. He knew that it would fall apart, and in his mind, if he couldn't have it, nobody could have it."

"So he kidnapped the queen to start a war?" I asked.

Glitch nodded, "He also knew that Puck was key to his mother's destruction, so that's why he tried to have him killed. He didn't know who you were at the time, but he knew that you could see through the fog and see the true fey battle. That's why he told you stay out of it."

I contemplated this information. I knew that there was a lot more to it and Glitch probably had given us the condensed version, but it was enough.

"Do you know where he is holding my mother?" I asked him.

Glitch nodded again, "Yes, but you're not going to like it. He's at the Samsung Headquarters in Seoul, South Korea, and there is even worse news, all the trods are broken. They will stay broken until girly here," he pointed to me, "Gets her power. The NeverNever is fucked up since it isn't balanced. Which means, you guys have to take a plane to get there."

Robin looked at him in shock, "Even Leanansidhe's portals are closed?"

"All of them. I got lucky and got out in time. The portals all broke right after me. They were fine for like, a day after she was coroneted, but until she uses that winter magic of hers to the fullest extent, we're fucked."

I contemplated the situation, "Okay, Glitch, we need your help. What are we to do?"

He smiled, "Well, I can't go home, and my home is in your hands, so I'm going to come with you and help you out with this. You're going to need my assistance since you could die in South Korea."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Glitch glared at Robin, "She doesn't know that she can't touch Iron? What the fuck Goodfellow?"

Robin shrugged, "She hasn't come into her magic yet, so it didn't matter. Until she comes into her magic, it won't matter."

Glitch rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot. Well then, let's go meet your cat and wolf. We need to start heading west. I want to stop by Apple first."

I looked at him, "Apple?"

He nodded, "Um yeah, my friends at Apple have some shiny toys I want to take with us. Think about it girly, Samsung and Apple are always at it. If that asshole has your mom at Samsung, then we're going to need some Apple toys. It's a rivalry. Just go with it."

He winked at me.

Even though I'm pretty sure that I love Robin, I couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to Glitch. He was a cocky bastard that seemed like he could save our asses. He was needed.

Glitch stood up and stalked out the door, not waiting for us. I quickly stood up and followed him outside, Robin wasn't far behind. Robin looked annoyed for some reason. I'd have to ask him while we were in private.

* * *

_Puck_

Oh my freaking god, Grimalkin's contact is Glitch! Gah! I swear, the universe hates me!

I noticed how Aneira gave him the "once over." I can't lose her! I swear I can't.

We followed glitch outside. He walked over to a car, touched it, and it roared to life and unlocked.

"Get in, we'll drive to the rendezvous stop I created with Grimalkin. It's too far to walk to."

Aneira got in the car with him, taking shotgun. I crawled into the back.

It was a yellow Camaro. That is what the words said on the back of it. I had no idea what that meant, but I just went with it. Obviously it must be fast if Glitch chose to use it.

"Isn't this stealing?" Aneira asked. I know she had no problem with little things like the smaller things, but a car was different.

Glitch smiled, "We're saving the NeverNever. The owner will find their car tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Glitch revved the engine and we took off down the windy roads of the mountain. I swear to god, Glitch driving scares me! The crazy bastard drifts!

Yeah, like Tokyo drifts! I mean, he has fast reflexes, but man, does he really have to show them off.

I heard Aneira in the front squeal, I couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. I kinda didn't want to know because if it was excitement, then I was fucked.

I just hoped that she felt what I felt when we were kissing. And that was absolute love and fireworks and like, my future with her. I swear, I could like see my entire future with her flash before my eyes.

I hope that she doesn't stray and that she wants to stay with me.

Glitch said that we were going to Nashville, which was on the other side of the state, but apparently that was where they decided to meet.

I soon fell asleep, I don't know why, but I was exhausted. Also I knew that if I didn't go to sleep now, then I might not get sleep for a while.

* * *

_Aneira_

After driving for about an hour, I looked back and saw that Robin was asleep. The poor thing. I looked back at Glitch, who I swear to god, was drifting. It was awesome!

He was concentrating on the road, but I got the feeling that he could multitask very well.

I turned to him, "Glitch, either you need to start talking or turn the radio on. It's too quiet and I'm too wired to stand it."

He looked over at me and smirked at me.

"Give me your IPod," he said holding out one of his hands.

I gave it to him.

With only one hand, Glitch clicked the buttons very rapidly and then handed it back to me.

"There's an aux cord in the glove box. Plug it in." he said.

I looked in the glove box and there was an aux cord. I plugged it into the stereo and then plugged it into my IPod.

It started playing "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. I knew that I hadn't downloaded that song onto my IPod so I looked at Glitch.

"What did you do to my IPod?"

He smirked at me, a mischievous twinkle in his violet eyes, "I reprogrammed it. I hacked ITunes and now you can get all your music on that IPod for free. And then I made it run my tastes in music. And I can tell it what song I want with my thoughts."

I looked at him astounded.

"I'm an Iron Fey. IPods are play toys to me. Stick with me baby doll and you'll get all the music you want." he smirked, noticing my astonishment.

"Why your music?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Because I'm driving. I think you'll find some songs on there that you like."

I rolled my eyes as Neon Trees came on.

We drove listening to the music. Glitch surprisingly had very good taste in music. Then he surprised me.

"You don't act like Mab. You're too, mortal I guess is the proper term. Like when I met you, you seemed formal and what not, but you're not glaring at me like a normal winter fey would do. If I may, why?" he asked, looking at me, expecting an answer.

I sighed, "Because, I'm not like normal winter fey. I was raised in the mortal world. While I was always distant from other people and didn't show any of my schoolmates my emotions, I still have emotions. Becoming frozen is really hard."

He contemplated that and we drove in silence for another five minutes.

"And you and Goodfellow? You two obviously have something going on."

I tried to play coy, "What makes you think that?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "The way the Puck glared at me earlier when I was flirting with you was how Ash glares at people when they look at Meghan in an inappropriate way. You two totally have something."

I rolled my, "No, he and I don't-" I gagged. I couldn't talk for some reason.

Glitch burst out laughing, "Babydoll, you're fey. You can't lie. Which means that you two totally have the hots for each other! Wow, this is fantastic! Don't worry, I won't tell. I just am curious about the real you, not the crappy shit you're trying to pull with pretending to be icy. Just be yourself and if anybody gives you crap, turn them into a popsicle."

I rolled my eyes, and then got cocky.

"Fine you want to see the real me, the actual side that I never even displayed when I was Harvard bound?" I said, challenging him.

Something about Glitch infuriated me. I don't know if was in my blood because I was fey or if it was just him being cocky around me, but I wanted to challenge him.

"Yes! Fucking show your true colors honey! Everywhere you go! People hate fakers!" He said, drifting around another turn.

Quickly I scrolled through the IPod until I found "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne.

Then I made a dork of myself by seeing it at the top of my lungs and dancing to it!

Glitch burst out laughing as I mockingly serenaded him.

Yes, this was the real me, the person who lived for music and who would love to be a singer, but who was also reasonable to know that wouldn't work. But you know, if I was going to be stuck being the fucking Iron Queen, once I saved my mother, I was going to what I wanted!

Fuck it all!

But I would keep appearances up for my enemies so they couldn't find my weakness.

I never wanted to grow up, so cheers to you Avril!

Next chapter coming soon!  
Lemme know what you think of Glitch!


	20. Chapter 20: Nashville

**Authors note**  
**Here is Chapter 20! I am currently working on Chapter 21 as we speak! I hope you like the introduction of my new character, Glitch. What led to the inspiration of him coming on board was that I read his description on Iron Fey Wiki, and I just imagined this total hot bad boy who was like, the guy who you DO NOT bring home to meet mom when you come home from the big city. And it's just like, he's this little known character who actually attributes a lot to the story in little ways. He is extremely devoted to his queen and it is like he would do anything to protect her, even if it means having to protect an enemy court just so he can save his home, which saves his queen.**  
**I hope you like my depiction, and I hope you stay with me! I'm trying and I got nothing to do this weekend except a couple of research for papers due in two of my classes! The classes are different but I have the same professor for both of them!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Nashville**

_Puck_

I woke up as we neared the city limits of Nashville. It was still dark outside which means that Glitch must have been driving like a bat outta hell.

I rubbed my eyes and saw that Aneira was dancing and singing. Pinching myself to make sure that it wasn't a dream and then rubbing my eyes again, I saw that it wasn't.

And she was laughing with Glitch as she danced to "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects.

I closed my eyes and groaned, pretending like I was still asleep but was waking up. The volume in the car reduced drastically as Aneira looked back at me.

"Hi sleepyhead!" She chirped. She sounded so much happier, and she sounded, normal. Like the Alucinda that I knew was in there.

I decided to go along with it and smiled back, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Singing of course!" She stated, smiling back at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I can see that, but why?"

"Because this ass," she pointed to Glitch, "Thought that I couldn't sing, and he challenged me to be myself! I always wanted to be a singer, but it wasn't practical!"

I noticed Glitch roll his violet eyes in the mirror.

Right then Super Bass came on and Aneira squealed, turning the volume up as she started to rap. I had to admit, she was pretty good.

We drove for a little while longer until we reached the Parthenon in Nashville. Glitch slowed down and parked the car. He got out of the car. Aneira followed. I crawled out of the back and fell into pace quickly behind them.

The cat and the wolf were waiting for us under a tree.

"It's about time!" Grimalkin exclaimed, "I have been pacing for hours! Now then, we should get to a privater place! Follow!"

We followed the damn cat. I hate that cat sometimes. It led us to a motel where I charmed the manger to give us a room for free.

We went into the room. Grim jumped up on the window sill and looked out of it. He looked really freaked out.

"Grim, what happened," Aneira asked as she watched Grim's tail swing back and forth.

"Nothing, just that they know we're coming. Wolfy and I were accosted. Goodfellow, close these blinds! I can't since I don't have thumbs! Now hurry up!"

I quickly closed the blinds and Grimalkin jumped down from the sill.

"Now, Glitch, where is the queen?" he asked.

"She's in Seoul, South Korea. We need to get there quickly. I can schedule us a plane out of Nashville tonight. It won't be straight through, we'll go to California. I have things I need to pick up there. Then we can fly to South Korea."

Glitch took a small device out of his pocket. It looked like and IPhone and he ran his fingers over the screen fast.

"Booked. We leave at six. Wolf, Cat, are you coming for us?" Glitch asked.

"No, I hate flying and Wolfy is too big for it. You guys will need to do this without us. We're going to stay here in Nashville and wait for the trods to reopen. Which means, Aneira, you must try to practice your glamor. You need to come into it."

Aneira nodded, "I'll try to get it to flow through me."

"Good, now get some sleep, you guys will need it!"

Aneira crawled into one of the beds, Glitch into the other. I glared at the cat, kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed with Aneira.

She turned to look at me, and then cuddled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

She fell asleep quickly, the cat was at our feet and the wolf was asleep on the floor. Only glitch and I were awake.

"Glitch," I started.

"Mmhmm?"

"Why are you here?"

He sighed, "Because Meghan sent me. She knew that I would be the best and she didn't want Ash to flip out and come do something reckless. She still can't believe he has a mortal soul and doesn't want him charging into battle. It just happens that Mab had another heir."

"So we got lucky?"

"We got really fucking lucky."

"Glitch, I've never known you to be one to swear, or flirt for that matter, what is going on with you?"

"Well Goodfellow, I sorta stopped caring about what people think. My world is in danger, and while I'm helping save it, I'm going to have fun as well! So I will say anything I want and do almost anything I want."

I sighed and pulled Aneira closer.

"Glitch, if something happens to me, keep her safe. She is our only hope right now."

"Puck, do you love her?"

I nodded, "I think so. I've never had feelings as strong as I have for Aneira. My feelings for Meghan were nothing compared to Aneira. I just hope that Aneira returns them."

"Well I wish you luck Puck. You deserve happiness, and I'll watch out for her. Promise."

I quickly faded into sleep, content that Glitch would watch for Meghan even though he was having a slight identity crisis.

* * *

_Aneira_

I slept hard. And I mean it. Hell, I almost didn't even notice it when Robin got in bed with me.

But cuddling with him was good! I like cuddling with him. He still smelled really good. I like his smell!

It was around 3 when we went to sleep that night, so we got up around 5 which I know was 2 hours later, but those 2 hours really helped. We could take turns sleeping on the plane.

When we woke up at 5, we realized that Glitch had found us another pretty car. This time it was a 2011 blue Mustang. It was a really pretty pony.

I got into the front and Puck into the back. Grim and the Wolf watched us leave. Even though I barely knew the Wolf and Grimalkin got on my nerves most of the time, I would still miss their company. We wouldn't have made it out of the NeverNever if it weren't for Grim.

He promised to keep his ears open for any rumors and if he heard any, he would figure out how to get ahold of us.

We drove to the Nashville airport. Now I know that you're suppose to get there super early, but come on. We're fey. We don't worry about that sort of thing.

Grabbing my backpack, we left the car in front of the airport with the keys on the seat and entered the building. Glitch got our tickets at the desk and we headed to security. The line was long, but Glitch just drifted past them. Puck and I followed him closely.

Nobody noticed us because we were fey and there was too much glamor in the air created by us. Once we had reached the gate, we saw that it was just 5:15. It had not taken long at all.

So we decided to raid the airport stores.

I got a few new shirts that said "Nashville" along with hygiene supplies like a toothbrush.

They began boarding around 5:30 and we just wandered in. Glitch had gotten us first class tickets stating that he only traveled in style.

The plane left on time thankfully since there were no delays. We were up in the air. After ten minutes of flying, the captain came on and said it was okay to use some electronic devices.

I took out my IPod and listened to music, soon falling asleep. I needed the four hours.

* * *

Glitch

I wish I had direct access to the queen. This was so frustrating! I mean, we knew that Mab was going to be kidnapped, but she had a daughter who showed up out of nowhere? This was confusing!

Meghan wasn't aware of that development. I originally thought that I would enter Seoul with a bunch of winter knights and we'd just rescue the queen. I'd have to go in because I can withstand the Samsung building and I can hack it.

But nope! The trods broke and I'm with the new Unseelie queen.

And the worst part is that I was attracted to the new queen. Not in the same was that Goodfellow was attracted, but I thought she was hot and on a scale of 1 to 10, she was a 12.

This wasn't like me though! I've always been so engrossed in my work that I've NEVER noticed girls or women or whatever. I just see females as like, people who I work with or civilians that need to be protected. Not how I see Aneira, I see her as a person I could enjoy life with.

But alas, it will never be. One, because I respect Goodfellow. That bastard protected my queen, so he has my respect, and two, our romance wouldn't work. Hell hers and Goodfellow's probably wouldn't work, so might as well not even try.

She was Puck's and I would be happy with that. And if something happened to Puck, I would protect her. My queen was safe for the time, but unless Aneira was also safe, my queen was in danger. Aneira was vital to the balance of the NeverNever.

I looked over at Aneira and found her asleep with her earbuds in her ears. Puck was sitting next to her, also asleep. They were cute together.

Suddenly, something felt very wrong. I knew that we had gotten onto this plane too easily.

I sensed out the engines and started inspecting them. Finding nothing, I searched for anything in the plane that might be amiss and found nothing.

But something was wrong, very wrong.

I sat up and looked around, still feeling out for something that was wrong. It wasn't mechanical which meant that it had to be something that was humanoid. I scanned the flight attendants. They were all mortal.

I looked towards the cockpit. The door was open at the moment. There was a fey sitting in the pilot seat and the co-pilot was a mortal. The plane had been high-jacked by a fey.

* * *

**Leave your reviews, lemme know what you think! And I should have Chapter 21 up soon!**  
**Yes, I know I'm terrible, but I love cliff hangers!**


End file.
